Garage Kids: From The Shadows
by UCShade
Summary: Sequal to my story Garage Kids. Acts as a season two.
1. Corruption part 1

**Whats up guys. I hope you all enjoyed the first story as much as I did. But I plan to make this one just as good. I am so excited for this. My first sequel plus I now have my first finished story. An actually finished story. I did not think I had it in me.**

 **So please tell me some things you want to see from this story in the future. I am open to ideas. I hope this story blows you guys away the way the last one seems to. I never expected this to take of but it did and I thank you guys so much for that. Please enjoy my new story.**

 **William: Alright guys. I got this. I have done it before you know. Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

After the Guardians beat Electrode and Materialize Aelita they entered a period of relax. It shortly ened with a new threat. A new group of Phantoms. Though initially a problem once take one on one proved to be no match for the Guardians. After that thing once again calmed down. Aelita was moved out of the factory after a week and into the Cabin.

Things have been quiet for a few months now and the guardians have relaxed. In their relaxation a new monster appeared but it seems to not be much of a threat. It was much weaker than a Phantom and seemed to have none of it's abilities. It does not show up much and almost nothing is known of it. However two things are know about it. It's the same one every time and it's called a poltergeist.

But other than that it's been quiet dull for them on Xanadu. However the real world is a very different matter, given summer started a week ago.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Aelita sits on her bed. She sits with her back against the wall along the head of her bed and her knees drawn up but not quite to her chest. She looks up and looks around her room. As always her eyes linger on the picture of her and Kenji with the other members of the science team. She stares at it for a minute just looking at Kenji. Eventually she tears her eye's away and looks back at the book resting on her legs.

She found out she has an affinity for reading. She loves to read books. In her time on earth she has already read twenty-three books. She loves the stories that they hold. And while she tells her friends that her favorites are the ones about wild and exciting adventure, when in true she loves the romance novels. Especially the more mature ones. He face goes a little read at the thought of reading another one of those.

She shakes her head and goes back to her current book. She is now reading the first book in a longer series. It's called Ranger's Apprentice: The Ruins Of Gorlan. She was only half way through the book but she already thought it was amazing. The characters were so well done and she loved how realistically they reacted to different situations. Slowly she stops reading and starts to think back to the day she moved into the cabin. That was a good day.

* * *

 **Three months ago**

Ulrich walks in through the front door with two boxes. He walks over to the couch and sets them down next to it. He turns to find Odd stumbling in with three boxes of his own. He falls and the boxes burst open. Two of them pour out clothes and the third pours out movies and CD's. Odd looks up at Ulrich. Ulrich stares down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you three was to many." He tells his best friend. Odd scoffs at him.

"I had it. But I tripped on the rug." He tells him, trying to save face. Ulrich bursts out laughing.

"There is no rug at the entrance Odd." Odd looks over at the entrance and his face goes red. He's right. He stands up and starts to pick up the dropped objects. Aelita, Yumi and Jeremy walk in. They stop when they see the mess. Odd looks at them sheepishly.

"I guess three boxes was to many." He tells them. Ulrich snorts at this and the other all smile at him in amusement. Aelita walks over and starts to pick up the clothes with him.

"It's the thought that counts." She tells him with a smile. He smiles back at her and can't help but think about how beautiful she is. Within a few minutes they have everything picked up. They move the boxes into her room. Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi bid Aelita goodnight. Once there gone she turns to Odd. He looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"So what do you think. Will this place be OK?" He asks her. He keeps up her good demeanor but he is worried that she won't like it here. She walks over and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"I love it Odd. It's perfect." she tells him. He believes her but he still detects a little bit of hesitation in her. He pulls back a little to look her in the eye's.

"What's wrong Aelita?" He asks her. She looks up at him and her eye's show fear in them. She hugs him tightly and he holds her. He feels her shaking and realizes she is crying.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of the future and I'm afraid to be here alone. I'm afraid to remember parts of my past. What if there bad. What if I remember something I don't want to remember." She rambles off as she cries into his chest. He holds her and listens. When she finally stops talking he takes a breath.

"Then I'll be right here. I'll stay with you for as long as you need." He tells her. She hugs him tighter and he rest his chin on her head. Eventually she stops crying and he leads her to the bed. He lays her down and covers her up. He then lays down next to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. They fall asleep like that.

* * *

 **Present day**

She remembered that day very well. When the others found out Aelita almost died of embarrassment. They were unrelenting in teasing them about sleeping together. Again her face gets red thinking of sleeping with Odd. She shakes her head and gets up. She goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. Odd stayed with her every night for two weeks. It was nice. Now he only stays the night twice a week. But in a way it makes it more special.

After the first three nights she worried he might want to do more with her at night but he never tried anything. Not to say he does not want to. She has seen him…get excited about her more than once but he has never pushed her or even brought up the topic. And while she is grateful that he has not pushed her, she is a little frustrated he has not tried to talk to her about things.

Her phone buzzes and she picks up up. It's a text from Jeremy. A haunting in progress. Come to factory. She pockets her phone and jumps up. SHe heads out the cabin and towards the factory.

Jeremy, William and Odd are already in the sewers. Odd and William grab their skate boards while Jeremy grabs his scooter.

"You think they'll have anything new this time?" William asks. He is a little unsettled by the poltergeists.

"I don't know man. We don't know what data was in the towers they took and we don't know how long it takes them to make a new monster." Odd tells him. Jeremy looks over.

"Remember that once you virtualize you need to wait for me to put in the upgrades you guys wanted." Jeremy tells them. They both grin and nod. A week ago the group asked Jeremy if they could have some small upgrades and he agreed to work on it.

They get out of the sewer and make their way into the factory. Odd and William head into the Scanners. Jeremy heads to the Supercomputer.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. Virtualization." The scanners open and they are gone. Jeremy pulls a CD out of his bag and pops in into the Supercomputer.

Aelita gets around the school and heads right for the sewers.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd and William appear in mid air and fall. They both land on there feet. They looks at each other.

"You ready?" William asks Odd. Odd gives him a big grin.

"I'm always ready." He tells him. William smiles back. Three months ago they let him in and it's the best thing that has happened to him. He has never been a popular kid and never had a group to hang with. Him and Odd look around.

"Forest region. We don't come here very often." Odd comments. William nods.

"That's because they took the way tower and we still don't know how to take it back." Jeremy tells him. A Few minutes later he speaks up again.

"Alright guys. Hold still." He tells them. They freeze and there code starts t change itself. When done nothing looks different with them. The William notices something behind Odd.

"Odd. You have a tail." He tells him, trying to keep a straight face. Odd starts to spin in circles to try and see it and William almost falls over laughing from the scene. Odd finally catches his tail and brings it up for examination. It's light purple with dark purple rings along it. He looks up at the sky.

"Jeremy, the hell is this? Why did you give me a tail?" He demands annoyed. Jeremy tries not to laugh as he speaks.

"Well...um….Aelita wanted me to give you a tail." He tells him. A couple days Aelita came to him with that request. Odd looks even more annoyed.

"Take it away." He tells him. Jeremy lets loose a couple laughs and William really does fall on the ground now.

"I can't right now Odd. I will do it later if you're sure." Jeremy tells him. Odd walks off in a huff. Williams laughter redoubles as Odds tail flicks around in annoyance. Odd turns with lighting speed and fires a laser arrow. It's hits three centimeters from Williams face. He stops laughing and freezes instantly.

"I can end you in an instant William." Odd says in a dangerous voice. William stands up and takes a couple steps back from William. A couple minutes later Aelita virtualized. (She now wears the outfit she had in the show). She lands on her feet. She looks around and smiles when her eye's land on Odd. She walks up to him. He takes a step back and holds up his tail.

"Not. Funny." He tells her sternly. Her eye's light up and she starts to laugh.

"Oh My God. He actually did it. I was afraid he would not. It's so cute." She tells him. He glares at her and she laughs all the harder. Jeremy breaks in.

"Alright. Now that all of you are here I will explain the changes." He tells them. They all look up at the sky.

"Odd, you saw the tail but you also now have eighty life points and your arrows auto refill after ten seconds of not being fired." He tells Odd. Odd looks at his wrists and smiles.

"Aelita, your energy pulses are now much easier to make and your staff can now send out a shock wave to stumble enemies. However it has an eight second cool down." He lets her know. She holds out her staff and examines it.

"Finally William, You have a hundred and twenty health and now your sword can extend to ten feet at will." He tells him. William eyes his word before pointing it at a tree a couple feet away. He extends it and it imbeds itself in the tree. He wills it to come back and it goes back to it's normal size.

"Dude, this is awesome." He says as he admires his sword. Odd walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I could still kick you but." He tells him. William glares at him before swinging his sword. Odd teleports a couple's feet away. He appears on all fours with a vicious grin on his face and his tail flicking back and forth.

"Guys. Tower. Now. It's to the west." Jeremy tells them. Odd and Williams sigh before heading that way with Aelita. When the get there they find a group of seven Phantoms. All electric. Odd grins and William has his face set in grim determination. Aelita looks nervous. Odd looks back at them.

"3 3 1." He tells them. Williams and Aleita nod. Odd and william run up to the group. The Phantoms turn to the two. William extends his sword and stabs one of the Phantoms in the chest (30 damage Phantom 1). It goes to one knee and he retracts his sword. He gets two Phantoms after him and the one he stabbed follows as well once it gets back up. Odd fires six shots (20 damage Phantoms 4, 5 and 6) and gets three after him. He leads them a little ways away from the seventh Phantom.

Aelita runs up and finds herself face to face with one Phantom. She charges an energy pulse. She fires it and the Phantoms fires and electric bolts. They explodes on contact in mid air. Aelita dodges to the side as the Phantom charges.

William turns and swings his sword as it extends. He cuts the arm off of one of the Phantoms (30 damage Phantom 3). He retracts his sword and blocks a strike from a the second one. He uses his strength and forces it away. He swings but it jumps back. The one he stabbed before charges him and stabs him in the gut (30 damage William). He turns and slashes down with all his strength (90 damage Phantom 1) and cleaves it in half. It's dissolves at his feet. He turns to face the remaining two with his sword up.

Odd jumps over a Phantom and slashes down with both sets of claws (40 damage Phantom 4). The Phantom stumbles and falls to one knee. Odd turns and throws up his arms to block a the next Phantom. It hits him in the arms with it's tendral arm (10 damage Odd) And sends him flying. He lands and rolls to his feet immediately. He fires two charge shot at it (40 damage Phantom 6). He rolls backwards to avoid the third Phantom. The first one is up and Fire and electric bolt at him. He teleports away from it. He puts his hands up and gets ready for their next attack.

Aelita turns and fires and energy pulse at the Phantom. It's hits him in the side (30 damage Phantom 7) and it stumbles. She runs toward the tower. It recovers and charges her. She dodges and fire another energy pulse but misses.

William barely dodges and electric bolt and cuts the Phantom in half (90 damage Phantom 2) And it dissolves. He turns to face the last one with a grin.

Odd dodges a charge from one of the Phantoms when another one swings at him and sends him flying (20 damage Odd) He lands hard. He rolls over and gets back up. When he looks at his opponents he see's one of his Phantoms is running toward Aelita. He sprints forwards and teleports. He appears above another Phantom and jumps off of it's head. He teleports again above the running Phantom. He fires all ten of his remaining arrows. All ten hit (100 damage Phantom 5) and it dissolves. He jumps at the seventh Phantom and claws it (20 damage Phantom 7) and he lands next to hit. It stumbles and get hit by another energy pulse from Aelita (30 damage Phantom 7) and dissolves.

The other two Phantoms charge them. Odd is about to teleport them when a large sword cleaves one in half vertically (90 damage Phantom 4). William lands in front of them. He retracts his sword and spins. He cuts the other one in half Horizontally (90 damage Phantom 6). He turns and looks at Odd. Odd glares at him.

"Not. One. Word." He tells him. William smiles and walks off. Aelita runs into the tower to exorcise it. She comes back out a few minutes later. William is on the edge of the clearing practicing with his sword. Aelita runs up to Odd. He glares at her. She hugs him.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be cute, but I'll ask Jeremy to remove it." She tells him quietly. He sighs and hugs her back.

"It's fine. I just wish you had asked me." He tells her. She leans against him some more and he supports her. He slowly lifts his tail. He sneaks it around her and starts to tickle the back of her neck. She jumps and tries to pull away laughing but he holds her there.

"Odd. Quite it." She tells him while laughing. Eventually he stops and lets her go. She looks up at him. "I guess I deserved that."

"I think I'll keep the tail after all." He tells her. She looks surprised.

"Really?" She asks hopeful. He nods and gives her a kiss.

"Yeah. I think so." He tells her. She smiles and kisses him back.

In the woods stands a nine foot creature watching them. It's see's then in infrared. It makes note of the two holding each other. The ones called the Lion and the Exorcist. But it's focus is one the one with the sword the size of his body. The one they call Blade. The Poltergeist stalks away from them.

* * *

 **So what do you think. Good start to the second story or did I flop. I really want to know. I hope it's good. I have a couple upgrades in mind for Ulrich and Yumi as well but these were the important ones. And yes I do plan to eventually get them new outfits like in the show. Did I do better with the combat scene. I hope so. So please give me feedback. I love to hear what you guys have to say.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. I will see you guys next time we log in.**


	2. Corruption part 2

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but I still wanna write this story. That past two weeks I have no actually excuse for my absence but I do for the time before that. First I finished my summer college course, then my dog died three days later and they day after that my family got head lice. Then we had a family get together and life just piled up. I don't know how consistent I will upload and I make no promise but I do want to continue this story.**

 **Now that that's out of the way I am happy to announce that we will be seeing a couple new enemies over the next few chapter, so look forward to that.**

 **Inferno: And if I do this I get to fight them again. Ok. Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **A week later. Xanadu. ? ? ?**

Nine creatures stand in a circle in a dark room with five screens. They are all eight feet tall. They seem to have tight stretch skin on there bodys and there arms go down below her knees. All of them start to shuffle around a bit, like they are nervous.

Suddenly a much the ceiling above them seems to shift. After a few seconds a body is disconcernable from the ceiling as it lowers itself into the center of the group. It stops seven feet from the floor. It has twelve arms along its long body and the ceiling seems to pulse around where it is connected. A closer look shows that it's actually it's body stuck to the ceiling. It's open five eye's and looks over the creatures around it. They all shift under its scrutiny.

"It's time" It tells them. It's voice echos with the sound of many voices. The creatures stiffen as it speaks. He seems to look through them. "You will fight them and show me just what they do when turned against each other."

It curls back up into the ceiling and the creatures turn to leave. One of them stops before exiting the tower. It feels a presence near it and shudders for a moment. It then leave to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **Kadic Academy**

Ulrich glances at his phone to check the time. 6:25. He goes back to game. He hears Odd fussing on the other end of the room. He looks over.

Odd is dressed in a normal (Purple) T-shirt and his normal jeans. He also had his hair slicked. He is checking himself in the mirror. Ulrich rolls his eyes at him. Odd turns to him.

"How do I look Ulrich?" He asks his best friend. Ulrich rolls his eyes at him again.

"Honestly you look like an idiot. Just be yourself." He tells him. Odd sighs.

"But I want to look at least a little nice for her." He tells him. Ulrich gets up and walks over to Odd. He brings up his hand and messes up Odds hair.

"You already got the girl man. You can relax." He tells him. Odd looks at the mirror again as he tries to fix his hair.

"I know. But it's our first date in the real world. I want it to be special." he almost whispers. Ulrich sighs.

"Alright. But at least put your hair back up. You look to weird without it being spiked." He tells Odd. Odd stops fixing his hair and looks at himself more closely. He sighs and starts to spike his hair like normal. Once he is done he smiles at the mirror. 'Guess Ulrich was right. She likes me the way I am'. He thinks to himself. He thanks Ulrich and heads out the door.

He walks out to the Cabin and sits at the entrance to wait. After a few minutes he stands up and walks around the Cabin. His mind drifts as he walks. The past couple weeks have been really lay back in Xanadu. Only one or two attacks a weak and most of them are pretty easy. However the new monster, the Poltergeist, makes him uneasy. He makes it around the Cabin and finds Aelita waiting for him. He walks up behind her quietly and grabs her around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

She jumps and freezes. She relaxes once she see's it's Odd and she leans back into him a little.

"Hey princess." He says. She sighs at his nickname for her. If anyone else called her that she would not like it. It's not exactly her. But when he says it she gets butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Odd." She says back. After a few more second he pulls away and takes her hand. He looks around and see's it's just starting to get dark.

"You ready to go?" He asks and she nods to him with a smile. He starts to walks and she stays with him holding hold hand. "Hey Aelita, why do you think Xanadu has been so quiet lately?"

She sighs and looks down. He looks at her and feels bad. She seems upset now. She looks back up at him with sad eyes.

"Can we not talk about Xanadu tonight Odd?" She asks him. He stops and she does to. She looks at him and he stares her in the eyes. His hand comes up and she fights to keep from flinching. He wipes away a tear. He gives her a big grin.

"Sure thing. We can talk about whatever you want." He tells her. She feels her heart swell at his kindness. He so passion it and kind. Sure he can be lazy and like to goof off and joke around. But he is also kind and caring and so sweet. They keep walking.

Eventually they get into town.

"Odd, where are you taking me?" She asks him. He grins at her.

"Nowhere to fancy. It's s place called newells. It's owned by an American family. It's what the american call a mom and pop dinner. A family owned restaurant." He tells her. She nods as what he says registers. She smiles as he speeds up a bit.

* * *

 **Factory**

Jeremy sits in front of the supercomputer. He head is propped up by his arm as the computer scans through line of code. His eyes droop down as he starts to doze off again. His head finally slumps against his arm. A couple minutes later he is jolted awake by the computer going off. He quickly raises his head and looks at the screen.

Flashing red across the screen is. He types in a set of commands before opening the code. A video Image pops up.

* * *

 **2005\. April 28**

A tired and ragged looking Kenji Hayashi appears on screen. He takes a moment before looking at the camera.

"Who ever you are, if you watching this then you already know the danger you're in. You know what kind of creature he is and just what he is trying to do. I don't have much time to tell you this. You need to get access to th-

 **2003\. December 23**

A large room is shown. All of the members of the science team can be seen hanging out. Four of them are drinking while one is not. They all seem to be in good spirits. Kenji see's the camera is on and walks over. He picks it up and walks back over to the others.

"It's been close to eight months since we started the project. We have a lot of the world done and are working on the more intricate things now. I can't say all we have done since it's not all ready to be revealed yet. But I promise you all what we have done here is nothing short of amazing.

"We are taking the day off to relax. Everyone's been working so hard. Mom, Dad. I promise I will let you see it soon. It's amazing." Kenji turns the camera off.

 **2003\. November 16**

A series of images pass by. Most are gone too fast to see. One is of the science team on Xanadu. On is Aelita and Kenji. Another is Kenji and Jonathan working on a computer. There were many more just like those.

* * *

 **Factory. 2010**

Jeremy watches the images flash by. All of a sudden they stop. The code seems to disappear from the screen. Jeremy starts to furiously work on the computer. After a minute or so he sighs and hits his head on his head rest. He hits a few more keys and everything he salvaged from the code is saved into a new file.

"Damn. I wasn't able to save much. But I guess it's better than nothing. He sits there for a bit before the computer goes off again. This time it's a haunting. He pulls out his Phone.

* * *

 **In town**

Odd and Aelita have been at their seats for ten minutes now. There food is just now being placed down when Odds Phone goes off. He picks it up. Aelita asks the waiter to wait. Odd hangs up and looks at the waiter with an annoyed look.

"We need these togo. An emergency came up with one of our friends." He tells the waiter. He nods to them before going to get a couple togo containers. He looks at Aelita. "Sorry but it's Xanadu."

She gives him a smile before walking around the table and next to him. SHe leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok. It's not your fault Odd." She tells him. He stands up and hugs her. A few minutes later they leave with their dinner. When they get to the factory they drop their food off with Jeremy before heading to the scanners. They hope in and in a few seconds are virtualized.

* * *

 **Xanadu. Desert region**

Odd and Aelita virtualize and fall to the ground. Odd lands crouched on all fours with his tail flicking. Aelita lands on her feet with her staff in hand. They both stand up correctly and see Ulrich and William here already.

"You guys ready for this?" Odd asks. They nod and head toward the tower. "Jeremy, tell Ulrich about the upgrade you gave him."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Jeremy tells them. "You have a new ability Ulrich. It's called impact. It double the force of your sword swing. You can now cut through Phantoms with it."

Ulrich takes out his hit and looks it over. A few seconds later a green binary blade comes out of his hilt.

They get to the tower and stop. While there are the usual specters trying to take it over there are no Phantoms. Instead there are nine grothues creatures in front of them.

They are all eight feet tall and have arms that go below their knees. They have stretched thin skin and no eye's. When the guardians stop the creatures freezes. After a minute Jeremy tells them about this new creature.

"They are called ghouls. They have one hundred and twenty life points. There speed and strength stats are high than the Phantoms, though I don't see any special abilities."

"What about the one with dark blue smoke coming out of it's eyes?" Ulrich asks. Jeremy looks at them all and sure enough one of them has an extra effect.

"It's a status ailment like poison. This says it's corruption." He tells them. Ulrich nods. Ulrich, Odd and William all walk toward them. William pulls out his six food red binary sword. He takes a step ahead of the others.

Suddenly the Ghouls explode to life. Two of them literally fling themselves at William. He brings up his sword just in time to block a punch from one of them. The other one hits him in the gut and he stumbles back (20 damage William). The first one swings again. Odd jumps in and claws it's face (10 damage Ghoul one) and it barely stumbles before back handing Odd. Just before it makes contact Odd teleports. Ulrich runs up and cuts it's arm off (20 damage Ghoul one). The ghoul steps back to it's pack.

Three new ghouls try to attack Ulrich. He is forced away from the others. Another three do the same to Odd. The first to approach William along with the Corrupt ghoul. They all face down their opponents it's a hard determination.

One of them charges Ulrich and he dodges it easily. Just as he stops a second one tries to hit him. He barely dodges this time and when he stops now he is hit in the chest by the third (20 damage Ulrich). He stumbles back and goes to one knee. The three converge on him. He makes his clones and they all lash out. They all hit the ghouls in there ribs (20 damage ghoul three four and five). He jumps away as the ghouls swing there long arms at him. His clones are destroyed.

Odd jumps over on and fires a charged shot into it's back (10 damage ghoul six). It barely stumbles before turning to swing at him. He backflips out of the way.

"I don't think there even feeling out hits." He says to the others.

"They aren't." Jeremy confirms. "They can't feel anything and worst of all. Every hit you guys have done has done ten damage less than normal."

"Then how to we beat them?" Ulrich asks dodging an attack.

"You stab them in the chest. If you get through they have a heart in there. It will kill them instantly."

Ulrich swings at one of the ghouls. His sword glows a brighter green and he takes the ghouls head off (30 damage ghoul four). He jumps back as it goes to one knee. A couple second later it stands up. He charges the same Ghoul and stabs it. Like before his sword glows green and goes through it's chest and out it's back (120 damage Ghoul four). The ghoul explodes into code. Ulrich dodges an attack from another ghoul.

Odd fires two charged arrows into a ghouls right leg (20 damage ghoul six). He then charges another shot. He holds it for longer before teleporting behind the ghoul with his hand extended. He fires the shot into it's back and into it's heart (120 damage ghoul six). He jumps away and charges his last six arrows into another shot. He fires it at another one of his ghouls chests (120 damage ghoul eight). It explodes and Odd hides behind a large rock.

William pushes both ghouls off of him. He jumps back and now that he finally has a little room raises his sword and swings down with all his for and cleaves the second ghoul in half (150 damage ghoul two). He brings up his sword and the point jabs into the chest of the one armed ghoul when it tries to jump at him, but it's not deep enough. His bladed extends and the ghoul hits a tree and the sword goes through. It's explodes. He retracts his sword and never see's the corrupt ghoul. It slashes up at him with it's claws and he is airborne for a few seconds. He lands on his back and rolls backwards to his feet.

Ulrich stares down his last ghoul. He raises his sword and slashes down.

"Impact." He shouts and cuts the ghoul down half way through it's chest (120 damage ghoul three). It explodes and his blade goes with it.

Odd's last ghoul jumps over the rock and turns to face him. It takes a step forward and Odd just glares at it. It raises it's arm to strike him and he gets a smirk on his face, He raises both arms and fires twenty arrows into it (200 damage ghoul seven). It explodes and Odd teleports to ulrich. They both look over at William.

The ghul tries a wild slash and William dodges. He gets behind it and stabs it through it's back and out it's chest (120 damage corrupt ghoul). He lifts it off the ground and it explodes. A dark blue smoke escapes it and swirls around him before disappearing. William stumble and fall. Aelita runs over to the tower while the other two run to William.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asks. William looks up at him with a smile.

"I won didn't I?" He says to him. Ulrich and Odd smile and they help him up. The specters start to fly off and Aelita comes out of the tower. She runs up to the boys.

"I hope we don't see those things again. They were creepy." She tells them. They all laugh and sticks her tongue out at them before laughing as well. They all devirtualize.

* * *

 **Cabin. thirty minutes later.**

Odd and Aelita walk up to the Cabin. Aelita unlocks the door and heads in. Odd walks in and goes to the kitchen. He puts there unfinished dinners in the fridge and then joins her on the couch. He leans back in the couch and she lays against his side with his arm around her.

"Penny for your thought." He tells her. She looks at him and sighs.

"I'm worried and confused." She tells him. He stays silent so she goes on. "I'm confused about my feelings for Xanadu and this Kenji Hayashi, but I'm also worried about us and what could happen if we keep this up."

He looks down at her and gets a small smile. She can feel herself feeling a little better at his smile.

"It's ok. Nothings going to happen to us. I promise." He tells her. She sits up and gives him a small kiss. As she pulls away he followers her and pulls her back in. He deepens the kiss and after a second she does the same. A few second later she shifts so that she is straddling him. They break off once the need for oxygen gets to be too much.

She lays her head on his chest and he rest his chin on her head. Both are more than a little red. They have both felt that kind of attraction before but have never done anything with it before. Eventually he picks her up and takes her to her bed. He lays her down and then slides in next to her.

His arm snakes it's way around her waist and he pulls her close. Within moments they are both asleep.

* * *

 **Boys dorms. Kadic**

William lays in his bed thrashing. His nightmare seeming to engulf his whole been. He is a little kid. He stands in the middle of a large open grass field. He looks round and sees a large dark tower. It seems to grow before his eye's. He hears something and turns to find a ghoul behind him. He reaches for his sword and his fingers close around a small child's wooden sword.

Panic hits him and he tries to run. He can't move and the ghoul grabs him. Everything comes out of focus. When it comes back in focus it's not a ghoul anymore. It's a taller creature with twelve arms. It brings him up to hits face. His body is held by four of the arms. Two of them grip his head and force him to stare into it's five green eye's.

"You will be our savior. You will be our hero. You will be our champion." The creature says in a voice that is not one but a dozen voices.

He screams and sits up in his bed. Sweat drips from his body and he can't stop shaking. Tears of fear flow from his eye's. He leans his back against the wall and sits there awake and afraid the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Alright how was that. Yes this is the William thing I won't deny it. I won't, absolutely won't just let him get captured and turned. I need to build it up. William is not evil. His is a victim and we will see that. Truth be told I always liked William. I thought he was one of the best character. Well later on anyway.**

 **So what did you guys think. Pretty good for my return right. I want to progress Aelita and Odd but I have a few plans to throw a quirk in their relationship. Most of the YumiXUlrich will be in between chapters or in the one shots. Anyway I got to go. It's late and I'm tired. See you guys next time we virtualize.**


	3. Corruption part 3

**Sup guys. I haven't got any feedback about last chapter but people seem to be reading it again so that's good. I plan to build off of what I did last chapter and progress with it. Either this one or the next chapter will be the last one for this story's prologue. Anyway let's get on with it.**

 **Kenji: Alright guys. Stand still. Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Cabin. Next morning.**

Aelita wakes to a feeling of warmth next to her. She looks over and see's Odd next to her. He is laying on his back with one of his arms over his face. His other arm is under her head. She smiles as she watches him sleep.

Eventually the need to relieve herself forces her to get up. As she does Odd rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. She heads to the bathroom. When she gets out she head back to the room. She takes off yesterdays clothes and looks through her drawers. She pulls out a pair of pantys and a shirt two sizes to pig. She puts them on and then heads to the kitchen.

She opens the fridge and pulls out eggs and bacon. She gets two pans out and heats the stove up. As she starts to cook the food a pleasing aroma flows around the kitchen and into the rest of the Cabin. She turns on some music as she cooks.

In her room Odd starts to stir. First his nose starts to twitch from the smell. After a couple minutes he rolls over and pries his eye's open. He looks around and recognizes Aelita's room. He sits up and rubs his eye's. He looks at the clock. 9:23 AM. He stands up and walks to the bathroom. WHen he is done he follows his nose to the kitchen. He steps in the doorway and sees his pink hair girl friend listening to the subdigitals CD he let her borrow as she cooks.

He silently steps up to her as she sings along to the lyrics. He gets up right behind her.

"A world of machine. It can shadow human nature. And all that we need." She puts down the spatula. "Is a way to find the answer. And one thing is su-"

She is cut off as Odd wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"Good morning princess." He tells her in a low soft tone. She sighs in content at the physical contact.

"Good morning." She tells him. He plants a kiss on the back of her neck and she giggles as it tickles a little. He turns her around and kisses her and she kisses him back for a second before pulling away. "As much as I'd like to continue you need a shower and I need to finish working on breakfast."

He groans and tries to nuzzle her neck with his nose. She steps back and he concedes. He heads back to the bathroom. She turns back to the stove. Ten minutes later he comes out of the bathroom in a towel and slips into Kenji's room. He comes out two minutes later in a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He walks into the kitchen.

She stares at him as he walks in and grabs one of the two plates of food. He turns to walk out. Once at the doorway he realizes she did not follow and turns to her. She still stares at him. His forehead crinkled in confusion.

"What? Did I do something?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"I've never seen you wear something not purple before." She tells him. He glares at her.

"And what's wrong with purple. It happens to be my favorite color." He tells her. She shakes her head.

"Nothing. It's actually kind of strange to see not in purple." Sh tells him. He smirks at her.

"Believe me. I looked through all his cloths for something purple. He had none." He tells her. She laughs and grabs her plate. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch to eat. He turns on the radio in there so they can listen to some music. After a few minutes she speaks up.

"So if purple is your favorite color then what's your second favorite?" She asks. He looks at her without missing a beat.

"Pink." He tells her. She smirks at him.

"I don't believe you." She says and he nearly chokes on his food.

"Why not?" He whines. Busted.

"Cause it's too much of a coincidence for it to be true." She tells him. He gulps and looks down.

"My second favorite color is green. Then yellow, blue and then red." He tells her in a low whisper. "I don't even really like pink. But I like it on you."

She leans over and gives him a kiss. He looks startled.

"It's ok. We aren't always going to like the same things. Trust me." She tells him. He relaxes and finishes his food. They put their dishes in the sink and then head out for a walk.

"So what's your favorite animal?" He asks her. She thinks on it for a minute before answering.

"Bunnies. They're so fluffy and cute." She tells him. She thinks on her next question. "Have you ever dated anyone before?"

He looks at her and then back ahead of him. He sighs.

"Yeah. I have dated a couple girls before." He tells her. He hears her breath hitch and feels a little bad, but he can't lie to her.

"Did you ever fe-" She is cut off when her stops and turns to her.

"No. I have never even asked a girl out before you. I just said yes when they asked me cause I did not wanna be mean." He tells her. She relaxes and they continue. What's your favorite thing about being on earth?"

She looks at him and leans in. She gives him a long slow kiss. Eventually she pulls back a little bit.

"That." She tells him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for another kiss. The stay in the forest like that for awhile.

* * *

 **Dorms. 2:43 PM.**

A knock at his door wakes William up. His head jolts up and he looks at the door with hazy eyes. He slowly gets up as the Knocking continues.

"Hey William. William are you awake?" Jeremy asks from outside his door. William stumbles to the door and opens it a little bit. Jeremy sees his disheveled and exhausted appearance and gets a worried look. "Are you feeling alright man?"

"Not really. I Couldn't sleep last night. In fact I just woke up." He tells him. He flashes him a smile even though he feels exhausted.

"Oh. I came by to check on you when you missed breakfast and lunch." He tells him. William nods and Jeremy continues. "Anyway Ulrich yumi and I were gonna head into town today and hang out. Wanna come?"

"I would love to but I'm not feeling too well." He tells him. He is barely on his feet. Jeremy nods noting how he looks again. "But thanks for the offer man. Now I am gonna take a pain kill and get back to bed."

Jeremy tells him goodbye and leaves. William stumbles back over to his bed and falls into it. He falls asleep in a few seconds. His dreams are of that dark multi armed figure and his friends in Xanadu. Most of it's very blurry. He wakes up again later. He looks at his clock. 3:56 PM.

He sits up feeling a lot better. His head aches but he feels less tired and more clearheaded. He puts on some clothes and heads out for a walk around campus. He heads to the gym and slips into the weight room. Once he makes sure no one is there he grabs a hundred pound dumbbell and after a small grunt, lifts it above his head with one hand. He sets it back down.

He never gets tired of checking out his new found strength. Ever since entering Xanadu he has had super strength. He grabs a three hundred pound bare and lifts it with a few grunts with both hands. He he places it back and smiles. He barely broke a sweat with that weight. He heads back out before he gets caught. He continues to walk around. He thinks of his dream. 'That's all it was' He keeps telling himself.

He walks onto the track and looks around. He see's nobody and starts to jog along it. Runnings not really his thing but Ulrich told him it's a good way to clear his head and straighten his thoughts out so he thought headed try it. As he jogs he gets lost in thought. So much has happened to him. He has for the first time ever made real friends and found a place he fits in.

Then there's the supernatural stuff. Xanadu and all it entails. He still can't believe he fights monsters. He looks up at see's the start of the track. Ninety seconds later he see's I again. He frowns but keeps going. Another eighty to ninety seconds pass by and he passes the start of the track again. He is not a runner but even he knows that weird. On his fourth pass he stops. He just ran a six minute mile. And he was not even at full speed. Sure he is still sweating and his breath is coming harder but still. Six minute mile.

He walks back toward the dorms as he thinks over this new found speed. Could Xanadu give more than one power. But then why have the others not found second powers. Maybe he is still not as well as he thinks. He heads back to his room and lays on his bed. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. Before he knows it he is asleep again.

* * *

 **In town. 6:23**

Jeremy and Ulrich are joking about what Odd and Aelita are up to while Yumi texts one of her cousins. Her cousin Izzy is having a hard time in school right now because of bullies. She turns back to the boys.

"So where do you wanna go next?" Jeremy asks Ulrich. Ulrich looks at his watch and grin.

"We got some time. How about the arcade?" He offers. Jeremy nods and they turn to Yumi. She agrees and they head that way. Before they get ten feet Yumi's phone goes off. She answers it. After a few seconds she responds.

"I'll be right there hiroshi." He says. She hangs up the phone and looks at the others with a sad and scared look in her eye's. "I gotta go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Before the other can say anything she is already running home. They watch her until she turns down another street. Ulrich looks down and Jeremy offers for them to head back to the dorms. Ulrich agrees and they head back.

* * *

 **Yumi's house**

Yumi gets home and rushes in the house. She can already hear the fighting.

"Akiko, I will not be talked down to in my own home." She hears her dad shout. Yumi runs by and up the stairs. They never notice.

"Don't you tell at me. I am home every day taking care of your house you pig. The least you could do is show a little respect." Yumi's mom shouts back. Yumi runs into her little brothers room and finds him curled up on his bed. She runs over and wraps him in a hug. He grabs onto her and she buries him in her chest and covers his ears with her arms. He sobs into her while she silently cries and curses her parents. Eventually they both pass out.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd wakes up with a start. It's around eight thirty. He looks over and see's he is on the couch in the cabin and that Aelita is asleep next to him. He shifts slightly and she wakes up. She groggily sits up and looks at him. Her shirt has fallen off on one shoulder and her hair is tousled and in her face. He can't help but see how beautiful she is.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." She mumbles out still trying to wake up.

"It's ok." He tells her. He stands up and stretches. When he looks back at her she looks more awake, but still tired. "I think we should head to bed."

She nods and she helps her up. The head to her room and she lays down. He takes off his shirt and then turn to get in bed. She grabs his arm and pulls him down. He lands on top of her. He opens his mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't me-" He is cut off as she pulls him in for a kiss. He freezes for a second before kissing her back. Her arms go around his neck. He lifts her up and puts her back against the wall. His hands start to go up her sides and under her shirt. Her panics and pulls back. He pulls his hands back like he was burned.

She looks up at him and see's the self loathing in his face. Goddamnit. She wanted this, so why did she have to go and ruin it. She sits there for a second before taking a breath and taking her shirt off. She looks down.

He looks up at her small frame and her small but perky breast. He feels himself getting harder than ever. Her reaches out and lifts her face out. He leans in and kisses her again. He then pulls back less than an inch.

"I think you're beautiful." He tells her in a musky lust filled voice. Her then kisses her again. She wraps her arms around his neck again and kisses him back. His hands go up to her breast and grips them. They feel amazing in his hands. She moans at the feeling and kisses him deeper.

Ten minutes later he pulls back from her. She tries to lean in and he holds her a couple inches back.

"I would love to continue but I think it's a bad Idea right now." He tells her. SHe groans and tries to kiss him anyway. He pulls back again and she stops. He pulls her down and on top of him. He wraps his arm around her and she lays on him with her head on his chest. They fall asleep like that.

* * *

 **Dorms**

William see's a stone doorway. He walks through it and is blinded by the light at first. When he can see again he can see the twelve armed creature in front of him. He looks around to find himself in what seems like stands of a stadium. The creature looks over at him.

"It's wonderful is it not. I thought it would be fitting for you." He says in his voice that is many voices. He gestures for William to come and join him. He does and sees that it's not a stadium he is in, but a coliseum. He see's Phantoms and Ghouls all standing at their seats in the stands. He looks down at the center of the coliseum. He sees Ulrich a little ways from the center. One of his arms is broken and he is leaned over. Inder him his Yumi. She has multiple deep gashes all over her body. He looks to the center and see's Aelita unharmed over Odds body. He has a stab wound in his chest. William starts to shake with anger. He turn to the creature.

"What have you done." he demands. The creature chuckles.

"I did not do it. My champion did." He tells him. William looks at the figure standing above Aelita. His has a black cloak that seems to make of the same material as the phantoms. He wields a four foot long silver binary cleaver. The figure walks over next to Aelita. William turns to the creature.

"You're a goddamn monster!" He shouts at him. The creature's eyes turn a bright yellow and it seems to smile.

"Oh I'm not the monster boy. Merely the creator of monsters." He tells him and points to the center of the coliseum. William looks and finds himself looking at his own face. The figure then turns back to Aelita and cuts her head off. He falls to his knees clutching his head and screaming. The creature leans down and speaks in his ear.

"You will be my new champion boy. It's only a matter of time before you accept that." It tells him.

* * *

 **Finally. Got that done. I am very happy with this chapter. I have wanted to do that finally scene since I began last chapter and I finally got it. I also wanna repeat something I said some time last story. They are all fourteen to sixteen right now. And will only be getting older. Anyone who says Odd and Aelita are too young to be thinking about sex will be ignored. I made the story M for a reason.**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone who reads my stories. I am eternally grateful. Now I need to go figure out what to do for the final chapter of the prologue. See you guys next time in the digital world.**


	4. Corruption part 4

**CodeShadowx: thanks. I try my best and I always hated william becoming instantly evil.**

 **Thor94: I try. And of course. But it won't end there. I have plans for him.**

 **Jeremy: scanner. Transfer. Virtualization**.

* * *

 **Dorms**

William wakes up slowly. He is covered in sweat and his sheets are ripped in a few places. His blanket is a few feet from his bed. He sits up and pain shoot through his head. Images of his dream come back to him. After a few second the pain dies down and the images subside.

He slowly gets up. He walks to his dressers and sets out a change of clothes. He then grabs a towel and heads for the showers. He gets there and finds there is no line. He checks the clock in the hall and is surprised at the time. 5:43. He continues into the showers. Once in he takes his clothes off and turns the water on hot. He arches his back as the water scalded his back.

Suddenly his head is searing with pain. He drops to the floor holding his head. His dream froms last night replays in his head at high speed. When it's done he lays there for a while shaking. Eventually he stands back up. He turns off the water and turns to walk out of the shower stall. Standing at the doorway of the shower stall is a tall figure made of purple smoke.

William squints and vaguely sees human features on the figure. It starts to speak and he backs but into the wall. His heart is racing and his breathing is coming in gasps.

"Don't trust it. Don't listen to it." The figure says is a quite gravely voice that's almost inhuman. "Don't hurt her."

The figure dissipates and William is left alone. William walks out of the shower stall. He walks over to a sink and leans on it. He looks up into the mirror. He see's a hazy reflection of himself. He wipes his hand across the mirror. He looks at himself in the now clear spot. Suddenly his reflections eyes turn yellow and it's hair turns white. He vaguely remembers this from his dream. Suddenly the reflection reaches out and grabs him by the throat.

It slams him into the mirror. He stumbles back with blood now flowing down a cut on his face. The mirror is shattered. He feels himself fall.

Suddenly he is back in front of the mirror. The mirror is fine and so is his face. He steps back scared. He turns to leave the bathroom. He runs into another kid. He stumbles and looks up. The kid glares at him.

"The heck man." The other kid says. WIlliam glares at him angry. His head is now hurting again.

"Watch where you're going." William says taking a step toward him.

"Fuck you." The kid says and shoves william into a wall. Williams head explodes with a searing pain. William shoves the other kid. The kid is sent fly into a sink. He sits the sink and mirror. The sink breaks and the mirror shatters. William looks over at him. All of the mirror shard are on the ground except for one that's still on the wall. William looks at the shard and see's his twisted reflection. He turns and runs for his room.

* * *

 **Cafeteria. Two hours later.**

Ulrich and Jeremy sit at a table eating breakfast. Ulrich looks over at jeremy.

"Did you see Odd yesterday?" He asks. He has not been in the dorms for two nights now. Jeremy shakes his head.

"He's with Aelita." He tells him. Ulrich nods his head. Suddenly another thought pops into his head.

"Did you check on William when we got back last night?" He asks. Jeremy shakes his head.

"I forgot. We should check on him later." He tells him. Ulrich nods then goes back to his food.

* * *

 **Ishiyama household**

Yumi wakes up with a headache. As she opens her eye's she sees her little brother. She slowly and gently frees herself from him. She stands up and stretches. She heads to the kitchen. As she walks down the hall she peeks in her parents bedroom. Her mom is passed out in the bed. There is a half empty bottle of wine on the night stands.

When she gets down stairs she checks the living room. Her dad is not there. She heads into the kitchen and grabs three Ibuprofen. She downs them and waits for them to take effect. She then makes herself a bowl of cereal. When she finishes she grabs her phone and heads to her room. She gets changed and heads back down. She looks around abit and can't find her father. Tears spring to her eyes.

She heads out the door and toward Kadic.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Aelita wakes up feeling well rested. She opens her eyes and see's Odd laying there under her. She also takes not of her shirt or lack thereof. Her face turns red as she remembers the night before. She starts to move so she can get her shirt when Odds hold on her tighten. He pulls her closer to him and holds her against him.

"Not this time. You're staying right here." he says without opening his eyes. She smiles as he nuzzles the back of her neck with his nose. She thinks about the way he acts around her. He is very different than when they are around others.

He is always nice, but in public he tries to be funny and adorkable. But when it's just them he is far more sweet and caring than funny and silly. She turns to face him. She rest her forehead against his. She closes her eyes and smiles.

Ten minutes later her eyes snap open. Bathroom. Now. She tries to move and finds his arm still around her. She tries to gently get him to let go. He rolls on his back and stretch all of a sudden.

"I agree. Bathroom." He tells her. She jumps up and sprints for the bathroom while he laughs. She comes back out feeling much better. She walks over and sits on the bed next to Odd.

"So what are we gonna do today?" She asks him. He looks at her with his lopsided grin.

"We should rejoin society. Let head back to Kadic and see how the others are doing." He tells her. She nods and he stands up. He heads to the bathroom while she gets dressed. When Odd comes out of the bathroom he is back in his clothes.

They leave the Cabin and head for Kadic.

* * *

 **Kadic**

William walks around campus. He is wear his normal clothes but he also has on a baseball cap. It's angled low to cover his eyes. He walks around trying to clear his head. His head ache has gotten better but it has not gone away. He keeps thinking over this morning. He has never lost control of his powers like that before.

His head ache spikes again and he has to stop. He leans against the side f one of the building, he can't tell which right now, and rubs his temples. After a few minutes his headache goes back to a dull ache. He starts to walk again. As he walks on he runs into Ulrich.

"Ow. Watch where you're goi- oh hey William." Are you alright man? You look like crap." Ulrich says. William glares at him.

"I'm fine." He says and tries to brush past him. Ulrich steps in his path.

"William you looks like shit. Whats going on?" He asks him much more serious. William tries to get by him and Ulrich blocks his way again. His headache is increasing again and he can feel anger building in him.

"Go away" William tells him. Ulrich stands his ground.

"Look William, I know I have been a bit of an ass in the past but I really want us to be friend. You can talk to me." he tells him hoping to make amends and help his newest friend. Williams anger bursts and he gets in Ulrich face.

"Fuck you. You were an asshole the moment I met you and now you're trying to be my friend. What do you feel bad for me or something. Well fuck you." He yells at him. He shoves him out of the way and again William loses control. Ulrich flies back into the side of the building. William hears a sickening crunch and freezes. He runs over to Ulrich.

He knees down and checks on him. Ulrich has his eyes shut and is gripping his stomach in pain. William feels his stomach and ulrich screams. William pulls his hand back as fast as he can. After a few second he picks Ulrich up bridal style and starts to take him off campus. He heads for the Cabin. Halfway there he run into Aelita and Odd.

Odd waves when he sees William. After a second he notices that he is carrying ulrich and runs over with Aelita. She freezes when she see's ulrichs pale face. Odd gets a grim hard look on his face.

"What happened?" He asks William. William has tears starting to fall but answers.

"I was angry and I shoved him and I lost control of my powers. He hit a wall pretty hard and I heard something snap." He tells odd worry evident in his voice. He looks up expecting Odd to be angry with him, but Odd isn't even looking at him. Hes intently studying Ulrich. After a few seconds he makes a decision.

"Were taking him back to the Cabin. Aelita call Jeremy and Yumi. I need them here." He tells them. They head for the Cabin as Aelita call Jeremy.

When they get to the Cabin Odd leads William to Kenji's room while Aelita calls Yumi from her bedroom. They lay Ulrich on the bed and William steps back. Odd opens up Kenji's closet and pulls out a set of medical supplies. On top of the normal first aid stuff William spies things like morphine and other hospital meds.

Odd takes off ulrichs shirt and examines his stomach. His stomach has two hand sized bruises. Odd gently runs his hand alongs them and Ulrich yells out in his sleep. Odd puts a blanket on him and walks over to William.

"He has two broken ribs." he tells him. Williams face falls even more than before and he looks scared. Odd makes him look him in the eyes. "Right now I don't care what happened between you two. All I need to know is if your ok to help me?"

"I...Yeah. Yeah I'm alright. I can help." He tells Odd. They walk back over to the bed and Odd lifts the blanket just as Aelita walks in.

"Ok. Both of them are on there way but Yu-. Oh my god! What happened to him!?" She asks with a shocked expression

"He has at least two broken ribs." Odd tells him. He pulls out gauze. " William, I need you to hold him up while I wrap this around him."

William lifts Ulrich up and Odd starts to wrap the gauze around his body. Ulrich groans in pain at whats happening. After three minutes of wrapping Ulrich's stomach and torso in Gauze he has william lya him back down. Odd covers him up and they all leave the room. Aelita heads to the kitchen to make them sandwiches for lunch while Odd and William sit on the couch in the living room to talk.

"What the hell happened William?" Odd asks him. He's not angry. At least not yet. William can't meet his gaze.

"I lost control of my powers. I was angry and I shoved him and I just lost control." He tells him, ashamed of himself for hurting one of his friends. Odd is about to say more when the door bursts open and Yumi and Jeremy rush in.

"Where is he. Is Ulrich alright?" Yumi asks out of breath. Odd stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"He's hurt but he'll be fine. He is in kenji's room sleeping if you want to check on him." He tells her. She goes back to check on him while Jeremy sits on the couch. Aelita comes out of the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches. She sets it on the coffee table. Odd takes a seat in the recliner and Aelita sits with him. They wait for Yumi to come out of the room and join them. She stands into entrance of the doorway and leans against the wall.

"So William I want you to tell us exactly what happened." Odd says. William sighs and goes over what happened. By the time he has finished Jeremy has a thoughtful look on his face while Yumi is glaring daggers at him. Odd and Aelita look concerned. Jeremy gets up and pulls his lap top out of his backpack and heads into the kitchen to do something on it. Odd looks over at William.

"So you're saying you lost control of your powers?" He asks. William nods. "I don't understand how though. None of us have ever lost control before, so why would William?"

"Cuse he is lying." Yumi says with hatred in her voice. William flinches. "None of us have ever lost control before so why now. I can't believe that you would suddenly lose control."

"Yumi calm down." Aelita says. She stands up and walks over to her best friend. "We don't know anything about these powers. We don't know if we could just lose control like that."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have owers. You don't know what it feels like." She tells Aelita. "He hurt Ulrich. Why are you defending him?"

"Because we don't know everything yet." Odd says standing up. He has a tired look on his face. All he wanted to do today was hang out with his friends. "We aren't jumping to conclusions. Maybe something happened to William in Xanadu that's messing with his powers. Or maybe it's because he is sick."

"Actually it's not because he is sick. It did not affect Ulrich and Yumis control when they were sick." Jeremy says walking back into the room. "And I checked the scan I did the other day before devirtualizing you guys. He was fine. No lasting effects."

"So you think I did it on purpose too?" William asks. Odd steps closer to him in a slightly protective matter.

"No. He did not say that. Right Jeremy?" Odd says. Jeremy quickly gets the hint.

"Right. I'm not saying that. All that means is that the data I currently have is not enough to figure out what's going on. I will need to run some tests back at the factory with the super computer." He tells them. William looks a little more relaxed after that.

"That's a great idea Jeremy. We can go tonight and get th-." He is cut off by Jeremy's computers alarm going off. Jeremy runs to check it. He comes back with a serious look on his face.

"We have a haunting. Yumi you stay here with Ulrich. Everyone else goes to Xanadu." He tells them. Odd nods and they all head out. Yumi heads to the back room to watch over Ulrich. For the first time since finding out he was hurt she lets herself cry.

* * *

 **Factory**

They get to the factory and all thoughts of earlier in the day are far from their minds. The mission is first and foremost right now. Jeremy hopes on the computer and starts up the virtualization program. The other three get in the scanners.

Jeremy starts to type in commands. As the program runs something comes up in williams scan. A set of corrupt codes. Jeremy tries to stop the virtualization but is to later.

"This can't be good." He says to himself.

* * *

 **Kadic bus stop**

The noon bus to Kadic stops in front of the school. A dozen or so kids coming back from summer two weeks early get off. One kid comeing here for the first time gets off. She steps off the bus and looks around. The school is bigger than any she has been to before. She has never seen an academy in person before.

* * *

 **I did it. I have finished making my OC and am including her in the story. I referenced her in an earlier chapter but I bet a lot of you won't know who it is. Anyway I hope this turned out well. This was the last in the prologue. Next we will see just what these corrupt files do to William.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I will see you next time in the digital world.**


	5. First impressions

**CodeSHADOWx: Thanks for the review man.**

 **Odd: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Kadic**

She stands there and looks over the campus mesmerized. She watches as people walk around all over campus. 'There are dozens of kids. And it's summer!' She thinks to herself. She shakes herself of her wonder and walks toward what she assumes is the main building.

She enters the building and a girl in a pink shirt bumps into her.

"Hey. watch where you're going!" Says the girl she ran that bumped into her. She looks up. The girl is wearing a pink shirt with a heart on it. The shirt leaves her lower belly exposed. She has a dark pink skirt and an even darker pink (almost dark red) leggings on under it. She glares at the new girl.

"I'm sorry. I did not see you." She tells the pink girl. The pink girl looks over the new kid. She has on blue jeans and a green T-shirt. She looks down and sees that her shoes are also green. She looks back up and notices a the girl also has a green strip in her hair. She clutches the book in her hands tighter as the pink girl examines her closer. Eventually she pulls back and looks off to the side.

"I don't recognize you. You're new?" She says. The way she says it it's not a question but more a statement. The new kid nods. "Then you must be looking for my father, the principle."

She nods and looks down. New people scare her. The girl looks her over again and this time notes her demeanor. She sighs and turns the opposite way she was going.

"Come on. I'll take you to him." She tells her. The girls looks up with a small smile on her face and catches up with the pink girl. The walk in silence. Suddenly the pink girl stops in front of a door. She barges in without knocking and the new girl follows shyly behind her.

A man behind a large wooden desk looks up a little surprised. He regains his composure when he sees the pink girl.

"Elizabeth. You should knock before entering a room. It's polite." He tells her.

"Yes sir. Sorry." Both girls say at the same time. They look at each other and blink in confusion. Mr. Delmas looks at them and smiles. He has been waiting for the new transfer student.

"Ah yes. And you must be Miss Jackson." He says to her. He is now standing and reaches over his desk to shake her hand. She quickly shifts her book to her other hand and shakes his. His hand practically enveloped hers. He then turns to his daughter. "Thank you for bringing her here Elizabeth."

"Daddy, why did she respond to you before?" She asks puzzled. He laughs, a deep resounding laugh and sits down.

"That's because you two have the same name." He tells her. Her confusion turns to surprise. "Actually Elizabeth I have a favor to ask you. I'm very busy right now. So if you'll wait outside my office I would like you to show Miss Jackson here her dorm and around campus."

"I guess dad. I don't really have anything to do today. My friends don't come back for another week." She says. He smiles at her and she steps out of the room.

"Now Miss Jackson if you would take a seat." He says. She does but she has an uneasy look on her face.

"If I could sir, would you please call me Izzy?" She asks. He blinks for a few seconds surprised before smiling.

"Of course...Izzy." He tells her. She smiles a little at the use of her nick name.

* * *

 **Xanadu. ? ? ?**

William opens his eyes slowly. When he virtualized he had a sudden pain in his head and then all went black. He can still feel a dull ache in his head. He sits up and looks around. He is in some sort of grassy plain. He sees a shambling figure walking around ten feet away. He stands up and starts to look all around him. He notices there are dozens of these figures just shambling around. He looks closer and sees that they all seem to be made of a purple black smoke.

He then notices five massive structures in the area. Three of them look like massive libraries. The fourth one looks like a massive white tower. It appeared to have specters all around it. The final structure looked just like the other tower only black. It seemed to have Phantoms and ghouls all around it.

He turns to the nearest library and starts to walk towards it. He gets five feet before seven of the smoky figures charge at him. They seem t push him back like strong gusts of wind. They start to push him back until he is where he started. He tries again in another direction with the same results.

The third time he heads toward the black tower. When he reaches five feet nothing happens. He continues to walk toward the tower, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd looks around. He can't see any signs of William amongst the ice.

"Jeremy. Where is William?" He asks. Aelita looks around as well. Jeremy on his end sighs and starts running every search program he knows. After a few seconds he stops.

"I don't know Odd. He is know where that we know of in Xanadu." He tells him. Odd face takes on a harder expression and Aelita adopts a worried look.

"Where is the tower. We still have a job to do. We will have to find him after wards." Odd says. Aelita nods and Jeremy tells them the direction. He makes Odd hover board and Him and Aelita get on. They speed toward the tower. When they reach the tower they jump off. Odd looks around and only finds three Phantoms. There aren't even specters.

"I don't like this. I will distract them. You get in the tower and find out what's wrong." He tells her. She nods and he heads for the Phantoms. He fires two arrows and hits one of the Phantoms (20 damage Phantom 1). The other two charge up energy shots. He jumps over them as Aelita runs for the tower. One of the Phantoms turns to her and charges a shot. Odd teleports in front of it.

"I don't think so." He says with a small grin. He slashes it (10 damage Phantom 2) and it is forced to move and shoots the ground. Aelita turns and fires her own energy blast before entering the tower. It hits a Phantom about to stab Odd (30 damage Phantom 1). Odd turns and fires three shots in a row (30 damage Phantom 1) and dissolves the Phantom. He then teleports a few feet away. An energy blast hits the spot he was in a second ago.

He turns to the third Phantom and fires two charged shots (40 damage Phantom 3) and it's stumbles back. He turns to the second Phantom in time to get hit with its tendrils (20 damage Odd). He flies back seven feet. He teleports away as it tries to impale him. He supercharges two more arrows. He releases them on the Phantom (80 damage Phantom 2).

He teleports above the final Phantom and claws it (20 damage Phantom 3). He them fires his last three arrows into it (30 damage Phantom 3) and it dissolves. He walks over to the tower and leans against it. A few seconds later Aelita comes out of the tower. She looks over at Odd.

"There was nothing wrong with the tower." She tells him. He looks confused at the news. Jeremy suddenly breaks in.

"Hey guys. I found William. Sort of." he tells them. They both perk up. "He is in another region. One we have not been to before. I can devirtualize him with you guys."

"Do it." Odd tells him. Jeremy runs the devirtualization program on all three of them.

* * *

 **Factory**

Odd steps out of the scanner. He walks over to the one next to him and finds Aelita laying in it. He goes to one knee and gently shakes her. She groans.

"Why the hell does this never seem to affect you?" She asks him annoyed. Her head is aching and she feels really tired. He laughs.

"Cause I'm the hero. I can't afford to be out of action." He tells her. SHe lifts her head and looks at him.

"If you're the hero then what does that make the rest of us?" She asks with a hidden threat in her voice. He beams down at her, unfazed.

"My sidekicks." He says happily. She glares at him. "Except for you. You're my Purrincess."

Her glare disappears and is replaced by a deep blush on her face. He helps her up and she steps out of the scanner. Just then the third scanner opens and William stumbles out of it. Odd and Aelita stare at him for a second. The he starts to fall forward. Odd rushes and catches him. He gently lays him on the ground. Him and Aelita share a worried look.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Izzy walks out of the offices after the principal dismisses her. She looks around and finds the other girl sitting in a chair on her phone. The other girl looks up and Izzy jump a little. She stands up and walks over to Izzy.

"S...so your name is Elizabeth too?" Izzy asks trying to start a conversation with the other girl. She frowns and Izzy does her best not to flinch.

"Yeah it is, but no one calls me that. I go by Sissi, with an I at the end." She tells her. Izzy gets a surprised looks on her face.

"So you don't go by your actual name either." She says a little too excited to have something in common with this slightly intimidating girl.

"What do you mean?" She asks slightly interested. She does not know why but this girl keeps getting her attention. Izzy gives her a small smile.

"I don't go by my real name either. I go by Izzy." She tells her. Sissi looks at her confused.

"Izzy. Isn't that normally a guy's nickname? How did you get it?" She asks. Izzy practically shrinks from Sissi.

"Yeah it is. And I can't remember. I've had it for a long time." She says barely above a whisper. Sissi grunts and turns toward the exit.

"Come on. I'll show you your dorm room." She tells her. They leave the building in silence. They pass by a group of people who quite as soon as Sissi passes them. Izzy looks at them and see's them casting glances at Sissi while she can't see. Izzy looks back at Sissi and can see she is slightly more tense than before.

"So why did you transfer here?" She asks out of the blue. Izzy jumps at her sudden voice. After a second to compose herself she answers.

"Trouble back home. Kids kept bullying me. It got bad enough my mom wanted me to move out here with my cousin." She tells her. Sissi nods. After a few seconds she speaks again.

"Yeah we'll be careful here. Kids can be just as mean out here. Makes sure you don't do anything to stand out to much or you'll be a target." She says. Izzy looks at her confused as to why she would say that. Then it dawns on her.

"Did that happen to you? Because of your dad?" She asks. Suddenly Sissi turns on her heels to face her. Izzy finds herself looking up into her light teal eyes. She sucks in a breath at the sudden proximity. She starts to shake.

Sissi looks down at the girls before her, and into her Chocolate brown eyes. She sees the smaller girl's fear and almost stops. She then glares at her.

"Don't try and play shrink with me. I'm not the one who gets bullied. I'm am the bully. So don't try and get on my bad side." She tells the smaller girl. She turns so she can stop looking at her. SHe already feels bad but needs to hammer this lesson home to this new girl. She starts to walk off. "I'm only showing you around because my father asked me to."

Izzy looks down and follows Sissi quietly. They don't talk the rest of the way to the dorms. When they get there Sissi directs her to her room. She unlock the door for her and then hands her back her key. She turns to leave.

"I'll be back in an hour to show you the rest of campus. Be ready by then." SHe tells Izzy before leave the room. The door shuts behind her and Izzy falls down on her bed with a sigh. Suddenly tears spring to her eyes.

"Dammit. This is not how I wanted today to go." She says to her empty room. Her tears start to fall and she curls up on her bed and crys. Ten minutes later she is asleep.

* * *

 **Factory**

William opens his eyes and sees Odd in front of him. He blinks a couple times as Odd grins.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He says. William chuckles.

"Please tell me he did not kiss me." He says looking at the other two in the room. Jeremy shakes his head with a smile. Aelita's reaction was a little more volatiles.

"Hell no." She says looking down at him with a glare. "I'm the only one he kisses."

William looks at the small, usually reserved, girl for a second before bursting out in laughter along side Odd. She glares more fiercely at both of them. William looks up at her and gains enough control to speak.

"I'm sorry, but your to cute to pull off intimidating." He tells her. She keeps glaring at him but the smile that broke out on her face kinda ruins the affect. When there laughing fit is over Odd speaks up.

Hey guys. It's almost time for dinner. We should get back." He says. Aelita looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What. I'm huuuunnngry."

She laughs at him and he grins at her. He walks over and wraps her in his arms.

"But we really should get back. We can eat dinner at the cafeteria and then take some to Ulrich and Yumi." He says to them. They all nod and head back to Kadic.

* * *

 **Kadic**

At 5:30 the group sits at a table in the cafeteria eating dinner, talking and joking around. On the other end of the cafeteria a less happy new student walks in. Izzy looks around and still can't find her cousin. So she does the one thing that comes to mind.

She starts asking people if they know a Yumi Ishiyama.

After three minutes of this and getting mostly rude comments to go away she gives up. She gets dinner and sits down at a table near the lunch line. She keeps quiet and starts to eat.

William leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a second. The other three continue to talk. He relaxes for a moment. When he opens his eyes he sees a small black haired girl sitting at the table next to them. He then notices something else that makes him sit up. She has a green strip in her hair. He leans into the table with a mischievous grin.

"Aelita. I found another of your kind." He says pointing at the other girls. Aelita looks over. "I'll go invite her over."

She turns to scold him and tell him not to but he is already out of his seat and walking over to her. She sighs and puts her head on the table.

"He is almost as bad as you Odd." She says. Odd tries to defend himself but has too much food in his mouth. William walks up to the other table and puts a hand down on the edge. Izzy jumps and looks up at him. He smiles at her.

"You look kinda lonely. You wanna join us at our table?" He asks her. She looks at him for a moment before nodding. He turns to head back to the others and she picks up her tray and joins him. She looks at there table and stops. Aelita is the first to react.

"You can sit next to me." She says pulling out the chair next to her. Izzy smiles and sits down. She looks at everyone trying to get a read on them.

The one in the blue shirt looks a little tenses but seems to be in a good mood, implying he is always tense. Usually the computer type of people are like that. The guy in the black shirt seems a little tenses but trying to relaxe. He must either be new to there group or have done something wrong recently.

The pink haired girl seems at easy and friendly. Though her speak would indicate she has a slightly high education before this school. The one in the purple jacket seems to be completely relaxed, leaned back in his chair. He must be the slacker of the group.

"Umm, are you ok?" Aelita asks. Izzy shakes her head.

"I'm sorry what?" She asks back confused. Then it dawns on her. She must have been ignoring them.

"I was asking what your name is." Aelita says. Izzys face goes red but she looks her in the eye.

"My names Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Izzy." She says. Aelita smiles at her.

"Well nice to meet you Izzy." She says. Odd looks down at his phone and then back up at Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy. You should probably take some food to Ulrich and Yumi now. There probably hungry and Ulrich is sure to be awake about now." He says. Jeremy nods and starts to pack up his stuff. Izzy perks up.

"She wouldn't be Yumi Ishiyama would she?" She asks hope full. Odd looks at her.

"Yeah it is. Do you know Yumi?" He asks her. She smiles brightly now.

"Yes. She is my cousin. She was suppose to meet me today when I got her. But I have not seen her all day." She says the last part and her face falls. Odd sits up.

"Hey, don't be sad. Yumi did not mean to leave you hanging." He tells her. She looks up at him and he continues. "One of our friends, He boyfriend actually, got hurt today and she has been with him today."

She nods and understanding dawns on her. She feels a lot better now. Jeremy leaves and the rest of them stay and talks for a bit more. At 7:30 Odd stands up.

"Alright. Aelita and I need to go. I need to feed leon and then we need to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." He says. She starts to back her stuff up and stands up as well. He looks over at William. "You stay with her till she is ready to go. Then you walk her to her dorm."

William rolls his eyes but agrees. Odd and Aelita leave them. William looks over at Izzy. He brown eyes seem to pull his attention.

"I think bed is a good Idea. I'm pretty tired." She says. They stand up and he takes their stuff to the trash. He comes back and they head outside.

"So do you like it here so far?" He asks her as they head for the girls dorm. She glances over at him.

"I don't know. It's better than where I was before but I still had a pretty rough first day." She tells him. He nods and smiles.

"I met Odd my first day here. He was having trouble asking Aelita out back then." He says. He smiles remembering the day. She chuckles.

"They seemed like they were a couple." She says. He nods and they go quite. After a few seconds he breaks the silence again.

"If you don't want this place to end up like the last place you were at then you should try to make some friends. What ever was the problem at your last school, trust me it's easier to deal with when you have good friends." He says to her. She looks over at him with a surprised looks on her face. She composes herself and looks ahead of her again.

"What happens if you mess up at making friends?" She asks thinking of Sissi. When she came to show her around she was a lot more distant and curt than when they met. He looks over with a smile.

"Well thats easy. You just keep trying." He tells her. She looks up at him as he smiles and she feels better. The rest of their walk is in silence. When she gets to her room she takes her shirt and pants off and gets in bed. By the time she falls asleep she is determined to make Sissi be her friend.

* * *

 **Alright so how was that. I have wanted to add Sissi into the story but need to find a way to do it. I also plan to add Jim, but that will be a little later. So what did you guys think of Izzy. I want your honest opinions.**

 **As always thanks for reading. I'll see you next time in the digital world.**


	6. Complications

**Sup guys. So I hope you guys liked last chapter. I actually was up till four the night I uploaded it. It would not let me sleep till I finished it. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. So thanks for reading my story, it's means a lot to me.**

 **Thor94: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Kadic. Girls dorm.**

Izzy walks into the cafeteria with more confidence than the day before. She is feeling better after meeting her cousins friends last night. She gets her tray and then looks around. Almost immediately she notices a girl in pink sitting on her own. She walks over and sit down next to her.

"Hey Sissi." She says trying to sound self assured. It's a lot harder than she thought it would be. Sissi looks over at her.

"What do you want?" Sissi asks annoyed. 'Why the hell is she here. I thought I scared her off yesterday.'

"I was wanting to join you for breakfast." She said. This time her voice wavered a bit.

"Whatever." Sissi tells her and goes back to eating. Izzy looks over at Sissi and watches her. After a minute sissi looks at her annoyed. "What."

"I… um. I wanted.." She barely gets out. She closes her eyes for a second. She is about to just turn away and give up.

 _"What happens if you mess up at making friends?"_

 _"Well that's easy. You just keep trying."_

"I wanted to apologize for upsetting you yesterday. I also wanted to ask if we could be friends." She says looking Sissi in the eyes.

"Why do you even want to be my friend. Do you even know what your suppose to look for in a friend?" She asks. Her tone is one she would use with a child. Izzy looks down at the table.

"To be honest no. I have never had a friend that was not a family member." She says. Sissi is stunned. She looks away from her.

"I'm not the kind of person you want for a friend." She tells the smaller girl. Izzy looks up at Sissi again.

"Why?" She asks. "You seemed nice yesterday until I upset you."

Sissi suddenly gets up and walks away. Izzy chases after her. They walk out of the building. A group of three follow them out. Once outside Sissi heads for the dorms. She only gets about twenty feet from the cafeteria before she feels someone grab her arm. She turns on a dime and is facing Izzy. Izzy let go of her hand like it was on fire.

"What is your problem? Why the hell won't you go away?" She demands. She looks into the other girl's eyes and see's pain.

"I was just hopping to be your friend." She says barely above a whisper. SIssi opens her mouth to reply when another voice interrupts the two.

"Sissi." Says a deeper voice. Sissi looks up and Izzy turns around to find two guys and a girl headed toward them. They stop next to Izzy. The one in front takes a few steps toward Sissi. "Leave the new kid alone."

"Go away mike. I don't have time to deal with you today." She says. Mike steps forward and grabs her wrist.

"I don't care. You need to leave her alone now." He tells her. His anger starts to get the better of him and his grip accidently tightens. Sissi winces but says nothing. Izzy watches paralyzed with fear of the situation.

"Fuck off mike. You not some holier than thou knight saving a damsel in distress." Sissi tells him. His anger gets the better of him. He grabs her with his other hand and then throws her into a tree a couple feet away. She hits her head and falls to the ground. When she looks up her vision is blurry.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you just cause your a girl." He tells her. He walks over and kicks her in the ribs. "You're a worthless peice of shit Elizabeth."

A moment later he gets slapped across the face and stumbles back a couple steps from the unexpected blow. He looks up and see's the new kid standing next to Sissi with tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She yells at him. He freezes. "Just go away. You don't know anything. I was following her. She was trying to get rid of me."

The second guy comes up and grabs mikes shoulder.

"Dude. Let get out of here. Now." he tells him forcefully. As they walk away the girl that was with them stares at them for a second. Her hair covers most of her face, but her right eye is visible as well as part of her face. After a couple seconds of watching them she follows her friends. Izzy turns to Sissi and helps her up. Sissi stumbles before regaining her balance.

"Give me your dorm key." She says. Sissi glares at her.

"No. I can take care of myself." She says as she brings out her key and head toward the dorms. Izzy grabs her hand.

"Give me the key. I'll help you." She tells her more forcefully. This time Sissi lets go of the key and lets Izzy help her to her dorm.

* * *

 **Boys dorm**

William wakes up. His eyes shoot open and he sits up. He look around to make sure nothing is in the room with him. When he is sure he is alone he relaxes a little. His body feel sore but his headache from yesterday is completely gone. He get out of bed and gets dressed.

Once dressed he leaves his dorm. He heads outside and goes for a walk. He thinks about his dream.

William is walking in the woods and comes across the cabin. But this time it's a little different. It has a few decorations on it. He walks up to it. The lights are on and he opens the door and walks in. He walks into the living room and finds himself looking at the supercomputer. He looks around and sees the room has changed to the factory. In the chair of the supercomputer is a man in a white coat. He looks to me a middle aged asian man. He walks up to him.

"Um….Hello?" He says unsure of himself. The man turns to him.

"Hello William. I've been waiting for you. We don't have much time so please excuse me If I skip the formalities. All you need to know about me is that I am Dr. Hayashi." he tells William. He continues to type away at the supercomputer.

"You and your friends are in great danger, as is my daughter. You have to understand that what you are up against has no compassion or empathy. We never programed it to have any. We never got that far." He pause and a tear rolls down his face. "What we did was horrific and terrible. But you have to believe me, we had the best intentions. But then again, some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions."

"The creator has something more dangerous than you could imagine. If you can't stop it, it could put humans back to the stone age." He looks back up at William. "You have to protect her. She is the key."

Suddenly the dream shifts and suddenly he is at kadic. He looks around and sees all the buildings are on fire, and dead students are everywhere. Phantoms walk among the corpses. Suddenly Odd and the others show up to fight them. He reaches back for his sword and finds it there. He draws it and goes to join them against the Phantoms.

He runs over to Ulrich and swings his sword at him. Ulrich barely manages to block the blade. He glares at William. 'What the hell am I doing. I can't control my body.' He swings again and forces Ulrich to slide back a couple feet.

"I am only the harbinger." he hears himself say. His voice seems to be overlaid with two other voice, similar to the creature from his dreams. Suddenly it shifts again and he is in a poorly lit room with a twelve year old boy lying curled up against the wall. He walks over to the boy. He gets to one knee and puts his hand on the boys shoulders.

"Hey. hey are you alright?" He asks concerned for the kid. It rolls over and looks at him. William recoils in horror.

The boy's face has scars all over it. His eyes seem to leak the black gunk that the Phantoms are made of. His hands have burn marks covering them. He tries to talk but when he open his mouth William can see that his tongue has been cut out. He reaches for the boy again when he suddenly wakes up.

William shakes his head to clear his thought of his dream. The last thing he remembered seeing from the factory in his dream was Kenji turning into a purple smoke form. He looked like the thing that talked to him yesterday in the showers. He keeps on walking.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd and Aelita walking to the cabin to find Yumi and Ulrich making out on the couch. Odd leans against the wall to the entrance to the living room. Aelita goes red as can be.

"Should we come back later?" he asks them with a smile. Ulrich freezes up while Yumi practically leaps off of him and onto the other end of the couch.

"Oh my god. How long have you two been there?" Yumi asks covering her face. Aelita walks over to her.

"We just walked in. I am so sorry." She tells her best friend. Odd finally breaks and laughs out loud. Ulrich and Aelita throw pillows at him and he teleports to the side. Aleita leads Yumi into the kitchen while Odd falls into the spot next to Ulrich. He looks over at him.

"Looked like you two were having fun." he says to him. Ulrich punches him in the arm. Odd scoots over a bit and rubs his arm. "Hey man that hurt."

"Good. It was suppose to." ulrich says to him. He relaxes and breathes more evenly.

"How are you feeling?" Odd asks now that the joking is out of the way.

"I'm doing alright." He tells him. He looks over at his best friend. The one who the day before possibly saved his life.

"Any trouble breathing? Eating?" he asks. Ulrich shakes his head.

"A little hard to catch my breath when I over exert myself, but other than that no. And I have no problems eating." he tells him. Odd let's out a breath and seems to relaxe as well.

"Good. You'll be back to normal in a week or two." he tells him. Ulrich nod and Odd stands up. "Jeremy showed up last night, right?"

"Showed up. He spent the night. He is asleep in aelita's bed right now." he tells Odd. Odd looks at him a little confused. "He did not want to leave us alone in case I took a turn for the worse and Yumi panicked."

"Makes sense. I'll go wake him up."Odd walks into Aelita's room and sure enough Jeremy is passed out on Aelita's bed. Odd walks over and looks at him. He grabs the alarm clock on the night stand and sets it for a minute past the current time then turns the volume all they way up.

It goes off and Jeremy shoots up and swings a knife at Odd. Odd steps back and grabs his arm. Jeremy takes a moment to get his bearings. When he does he looks over at Odd sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Just a little on edge lately." he tells him. Odd lets go of his hand and nods in agreement.

"No problem man. I understand. I think it's a good idea for you to sleep with a weapon. You don't have combat powers like the rest of us." he tells him. Jeremy nods feeling a little better. Odd points toward the hall. "Get dressed and then we are all heading to the school."

Jeremy nods again and Odd leaves the room. When he gets back in the living room Yumi and aelita have rejoined them. He stands next to Aelita, while she sits on the couch, and puts his hand on her shoulder. One of her hands immediately raises and rests on top of his.

"Oh and Yumi we met an interesting person yesterday. She said her name was Izzy." He tells her and her face adopted a horrified look. "Don't worry. We told her about how it slipped your mind because your boyfriend got hurt pretty bad and you got stuck taking care of him."

"Thank you guys. But I will need to go se her today. She is not good on her own. She has a hard time making friends." She says. Odd nods at this.

"I could tell. She seemed really nervous when she met us last night. William practically dragged her over when he noticed she had no one to hang out with." Yumis head snapped up at this.

"William talked with her?" She asks with venom. Odd raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Hell he even walked her to her dorm." He tells her.

"I don't want that asshole anywhere near my cousin." She says. Surprisingly Ulrich breaks in.

"Hey go easy on the guy. He's not bad, he just has something going on right now. We need to be helping him, not accusing him of being evil." he says. Yumi glares at him before breaking and sitting next to him.

"Fine. But I still don't want him near Izzy. He likes to flirt and he's the kind of person I want her with, and he is not her type." She says. Odd looks at her.

"And why might that be." He asks jokingly. She glares at him.

* * *

 **Kadic woods**

William is still walking around the woods. He is thinking about what to tell his friends about his dreams when something catches his attention. A movement out the corner of his eye. He looks around and notices a few other students but none in the direction the movement had been. He heads in that direction and sees it again. He barely caught it but this time it was in front of him. After a minute of following them he realizes it's going in the direction of the factory.

With his suspicion set in he starts to tail it more stealthy. Finally he gets to the manhole and he walks over to it. It's still sealed. He stands up and turns around and finds a shadowy smoke figure standing there. It seems like it's barely able to keep itself together.

"You need to go to factory. Need to help me. No time to wait for others." It tells him. It's voice is scratchy but it sounds like Dr. Hayashi from his dream. The wind picks up and blows away the figure. He turns and heads toward the factory at full speed. He sends Odd a text as he runs.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd is sitting in the living room in a comfy chair with Aelita in his lap, talking and joking with the other when he gets a text.

"Guys we gotta go. William just sent me a text. He encountered something from Xanadu. Something new." He says. They all get up and start to go. "Jeremy, Aelita and I will head there as fast as we can. Yumi you help ulrich get there as fast as he can."

"Got it. Now go." She tells Odd. Odd, Jeremy and Aelita head toward the factory.

* * *

 **Kadic**

In Sissi's room izzy is dabbing a warm washcloth on the bleeding injury on Sissis head. She wipes the blood away and as soon as she removes the wash cloth a new line of red comes out. Her hands are steady and sure. Sissi is holding her still sore stomach. She sits on her bed against the wall with Izzy on her knees next to her.

"I can't get it to stop. I'll put some gauze on it and clean up around it." Izzy says. She gets a roll of gauze and wraps it around Sissi's head. She then cleans the blood that had streamed down her face. When she is done she moves off the bed and takes a few steps back.

Izzy starts to tell Sissi something about taking care of her head and how to help with the pain but Sissi is too tired to understand or listen. She starts to fade in and out. The Izzys tone suddenly changes from self asure to hesitant and sad. Using a large amount of effort Sissi looks up and tries to listen.

"I...I guess I'll go then." She says feeling sad. Today did not turn out how she had planned. She turns and Again Sissi makes a huge effort but this time speaks.

"Don't go." She whispers. Izzy turns around. She looks at her confused having not heard. She walks over and gets closer to Sissi. "Stay with me. Please."

She then closes her eyes and falls asleep. Izzy sighs and stands there. After a few second of internal debate she moves Sissi around until she is laying down properly and then Izzy covers her up. She then goes and sits down at sissi desk. She lays her head down and takes a nap as well.

* * *

 **Factory**

Odd runs in and heads for the stairs. Aleita, used to his speed and activity, is right behind him. The head to the scanners and get ready for the Virtualization. Jeremy gets to the supercomputer a few second later and starts the process.

"Be careful guys. I got a bad feeling." Jeremy tells them. Odd silently agrees. "Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization."

* * *

 **Xanadu**

They get in and immediately head to where Jeremy says. As they run through the trees odd can't shake this feeling in his gut that something is off. When they get to the tower Jeremy panics.

"Guys. There are seven Phantoms and nine ghouls." He tells them. Odd stops and Aelita follows suit. He turns to her.

"Run. Get out of here. I am going to figure out what's going on." He says to her as he turns toward the tower. She grabs his shoulder.

"I won't leave you Odd." She tells him. He shrugs it off. His eyes seem to glaze over and a strange coldness comes from him.

"Go. now." He tells her again. When she still does not move he looks her in the eyes. "I can't fight at my best when I am worried about you. I need you to let me do this."

She finally nods. She leans forward and kisses him before heading off. He shakes his head and clears his thoughts. He gets closer and sees a wall of Phantoms. He can see William's sword stuck in the ground. He steps out and stand thirteen feet from them. They suddenly part and a glowing blue one steps forward. He stops in front of william's sword. He picks up the sword.

"An amazing weapon truly." He says in a high scratchy voice. Odd blood runs cold. "Did you miss me little kitty?"

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know it's been a bit. Sorry. Shit happens. Any way can you guess who came back. If you can't then damn man pay attention. So this is the end of William's struggle for now. He will be possessed next time we really deal with him in the story. Although Izzy is just beginning. I am excited for it. I really like the way the story is going.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. Leave me a review and help me get better. See you guys next time in the digital world.**


	7. Electric reunions

**Rolling right into the next chapter. Hopping to keep my ball rolling and keep my ideas flowing. Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter but I have not gotten any reviews yet. Although someone did start following this story. Anyway time to move on.**

 **William: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization**

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd looks at the blue glowing Phantom with hate. His hands curl into fists. His mind clears a little more and his body crouches slightly, ready to move. He follows Electrodes every move while also keeping an eye on the other Phantoms.

"Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Electrode asks. He chuckles at his own joke. He glares when Odd does not react. "Fine. I guess I'll just end you."

He charges Odd before he finishes the sentence but Odd was not listening anyway. He swings Williams sword down at him and Odd side steps him. He scratches Electrode (10 damage Electrode) and then jumps back as Electrode makes his left hand into a spear and slashes at him. His hand turns back to normal and he lifts Williams sword again.

Odd pops up next to him and fires off two arrows (20 damage Electrode) before teleporting away. Electrode turns and sends an electric blast where Odd had been a second ago. He turns to face Odd where he is now. Odd teleports above him, ready to finish him off. He catches a glimpse of behind the line of Phantoms and see's William being held down my all the ghouls. He freezes mid air and falls right onto Williams sword, wielded by Electrode (50 damage Odd).

"Looks like I win Lion." Electrode says before sending and Electric shock through his body (30 damage Odd) devirtualizing him. Electrode turns to the ghouls. "Let's get him back to the tower."

* * *

 **Factory**

The scanner opens and Odd comes stumbling out. He takes a few steps and then stops to keep from falling. It's been awhile since he was devirtualized like that and he has to fight to keep from passing out. He struggles to walk upstairs to the supercomputer but somehow manages it. He gets in and Jeremy jumps out of his seat and runs over to help him. Odd shoves him away.

"Go..devirtualize William…..NOW!" He finally shout at Jeremy. Jeremy runs back to the computer and types a few keys in. Then he does it again. After the third time he looks over at Odd with a panicked looks.

"I can't devirtualize him. It won't work." He tells Odd. Odd takes a few more steps forward and falls to the ground unconscious. Jeremy runs over to Odd to check on him just as another scanner open. A minute later aelita walks into the supercomputer room to find Jeremy try to help and unconscious Odd. She runs over to them.

"What happened?" She asks distraught. Jeremy looks at her with a dark expression.

"Electrode is back. He beat Odd pretty bad and they took William. I could not devirtualize him." He tells her. Her face pales and her blood runs cold. She sometimes still has nightmares of that monster coming into her tower and taking her at night. She shakes her head and represses her fears. She lifts Odds head and lays it on her lap.

"I got him." She says looking up at Jeremy. "Get on the computer and figure out what happened with William and if there is anything we can do about it."

Jeremy runs over to the supercomputer and starts doing god know what. Aelita held Odd in her lap and let her tears fall. She had finally begun to feel like maybe the worst was over.

* * *

 **Kadic. Girls dorm.**

Sissi wake up with a horrible ache in her head. She slowly sits up and blink the sleep from her eyes. She sees a glass of water next to her on a night stand and drinks it all at once. She stands up and stretches. Her side hurts but it's nothing compared to her headache. She turns and freezes.

Sitting there at her desk is a Five foot girls with black hair at her desk. She walks up next to her and just watches her. Eventually she moves her hair to make the green stripe better. As she looks at it she realizes it's not as trashy as she first thought. In fact it looks kinda good on the smaller girl.

Eventually she moves away. She goes to her dresser and pulls out an outfit. She lays it down on her bed. She then grabs a towel and her bathroom product and heads out of the room. As she walks toward the showers she can't seem to keep the Izzy out of her thoughts. It's been a long time since anyone has treated her the way Izzy does.

She gets to the shower room and silently enters. She looks around and only see's a couple other girls inside. She heads toward a shower as far away from the others as possible. She turns on the hot water and lets in embracer her and sooth her aching bones. She lays her head against the wall and sighs.

After a few minutes in the shower she shuts it off having cleaned herself and wanting to lie back down. She wraps herself in her towel and heads back into her room. When she gets back in Izzy is awake and still sitting at her desk. Sissi walks in and grabs her cloths. Izzy watches her feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in your room." She tells her. Sissi looks at her.

"It's fine." She says. She drops her towel and starts to get dressed. Izzy looks away red and Sissi laughs. "Do I intrigue you?"

"N..no." Izzy says shaking her head. Sissi laughs. She slips her shirt on.

"I was just joking." She says. Izzie nods and looks down, not willing to meet Sissi's eyes. She walks over and cocks her head. "You ok?"

"Why. Why are you being nice to me now?" She asks. Sissi is a little shocked. She turns around and goes to her dresser. She starts to go through her cloths and looks for tomorrow's outfit. She has a million things going through her head. Why is she being nice. "I guess I'll just go then."

Izzy starts to leave the room after she says this. Sissi can just watch as she leaves. She gets to the door and starts to turn the handle when Sissi reacts. She runs over and grabs her arm.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry for the way I was before. I was being a bitch." She says. Izzy pulls her hand away from the handle and Sissi. She now holds her wrist in her other hand as she looks up at Sissi. "I was being a bitch and you just wanted to try being friends. I guess I should have been a little more willing, and would like to hang out with you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd like that." She says quietly. Sissi goes back to her closet. She glances back at Izzy.

"What do you think I should wear tomorrow?" She asked trying to get a sense of the girls fashion. Izzy looks up at her.

"Got anything in green or blue. Green and blues are always a good choice, I think." She says. Sissi glares at her.

"Bad. Pink is always a good choice." Sissi says with a scolding look. Izzy raises an eyebrow at her.

"You must live in some sort of fairy tale." She says. Sissi scoffs.

* * *

 **Xanadu. ? ? ?**

Electrode stand in a dimly lit circle waiting for his master. From the ceiling descends a long creater. As you get closer to the head twelve pairs of arms extend from it. It's stops at eye level with Electrode. The creator looks at one of it's most experimental and varying creation.

"Did you get him?" It asks in its multi voice. Electrode glows brighter.

"Yes. We have it here." He says as he gestures behind him. Five ghouls walk up with william in there arms. They throw him on the floor in front of the creator. William stands up and immediately the creator grabs him.

"Hello harbinger. You belong to me now, just like I said you would." The creator tells him. It then moves it's hand in front of his mouth. When it moves it's hand away a black smoke follows it out. Once all out it takes the form of the poltergeist he had fought a few days ago. The creator then wave it's hand and William passed out.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd paces around the living room, his face set in a scowl. The only thing in Xanadu that had actually scared him was now back, and with a vengeance. Ulrich sits in the recliner thinking over how he should have been there to help. Jeremy is on his laptop trying to make a new search program to find William. Aelita is sitting on the couch watching Odd with worried eyes.

"Odd please sit down. You need to calm down." She tells him. He looks over at her.

"I can't. He is back and I got torn apart by him." He tells her. She stands up and walks over. She grabs his hand. He looks into her eyes. "He went after you last time to get to me and he got very close to you a number of times. Who knows how much stronger he is this time."

"I know." She tells him and pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back and she puts her forehead on his. "But so are we. This won't be like last time."

They all talk for another hour before deciding to go to bed. Odd and Aelita head to her room, ulrich heads to kenji's old room and Jeremy takes the couch.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Yumi walks to the girls dorm of the school. As she gets closer guilt eats away at her. She should have been here for her cousin. She gets in and stops in front of Izzys dorm. After a few seconds of hesitation she knocks. A few seconds later izzy opens the door. She is in her lime green nightgown. She looks at her cousin for a second before wrapping her in a hug. Yumi hugs her back.

"I heard about Ulrich. I'm sorry he got hurt. That must have been awful." She says. Yumi hugs her tighter, but something in the back of her mind tingles. That something is not quite right, but she ignores it.

"Yeah. I was really scared for him but he is doing a lot better now." She tells her when they separate. She then looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry i was not here to greet you at all yesterday."

"It's ok." She says. Izzy turns and heads into her room. She motions for Yumi to come in before falling onto her bed. She looks over at Yumi as she takes a place at her desk. "I even made a new friend."

Yumi looks over at her with wide eyes. Izzy never had any friends at her other school and on her first day here she makes one. Maybe this would be good for her.

"Really. Who?" She asks excited for her cousin. Izzy smiles at her.

"Sissi. She can be a little hard to get along with sometimes but she's not too bad a person." She says. Yumi's face falls. In fact it becomes almost hostile.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Sissi is known for hurting people. SHe is the worst person I have ever met." She tells her cousin. Izzys face falls and looks hurt at her cousin's words.

"What did she do that could be that bad?" Izzy asks confused. Sissi seemed alright to her.

"Well for one she was bitch to me all last year. I mean she is a bitch to pretty much everyone but she decided I was her main target last year. Eventually her and I got in a fight and I kicked her ass. She has not talked to me since." She tells her cousin. Izzy listens attentively absorbing all the information she can. "But it's more than that. She likes to hurt people. Make fun of them and bully them. It may sound likes it's a childish thing but a number of kids have transferred out of this school because of her."

"But the worst by far was Lilly." She says. Anger seeps into her voice as she talks now. "Lilly is Mike's little sister. Mike's a year ahead of me. He will be graduating this year. His little sister Lilly is only in her first year of high school but last year Sissi put her in the hospital. No one know exactly what happened but we know Sissi was involved."

"Why is she in the hospital?" Izzy asks with concern in her eyes.

"She had four of her ribs broke. Her right arm was broken in two different places. But the worst was the head injury. She lost the ability to walk." Yumi tells her. Suddenly she stiffened a little as she continues. "They found them near this old abandoned factory a little ways from the school. The place is off limits to the students. Sissi denied what she did for a long time. Said that something attacked them but about four months ago she finally admitted to accidentally hurting her.. Mikes had it out for her ever since"

"Did anyone believe her when she said she did not do it?" Izzy asks. Yumi looks at her incredulously.

"God know. She spoke of something attacking her but when they checked there was nothing at the factory that could have attacked them." Yumi says. Izzy keeps her eyes down as tears start to form.

"Does anyone believe it may have been an accident?" She asks. This time yumi looks confused.

"No. Every is pretty sure she meant to do it but have no actual proof." Seh says. Finally Izzy looks up.

"Please leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." She says. Yumi looks at her cousin and see's something rare in her eyes. Anger. "I said leave."

"Izzy what's wrong?" Yumi asks standing up.

"You are. All of you." She says. Her voice becomes more harsh. "How could you just assume she would do something like that. Do you truly think so little of her. What happened to that girl was horrendous and I don't see sissi doing that."

"But izzy, Sissi was the only one with her and I could believe she did it. Maybe not all of it was on purpose but at least some of it." She says. Izzy shoves her out of the room and into the hall.

"Then you're as bad as everyone who's ever bullied me. You think that just because they have been one way they are like that all the time. She's not what people think!" She yells before slamming the door. Multiple door open and heads pop out to see what the commotion is. Tears come to yumis eyes. First her parents won't stop fighting, then William injures Ulrich and now her cousin hates her because of Sissi. She leaves the school and runs home as fast as she can. When she walks in the door her mom is in the kitchen. As she heads upstairs her mom notices her.

"Why are you only just getting home?" She asks angrily. Yumi stops and turns to her mom. She had really been hopping to avoid this today.

"I was with Izzy. Must have been with her longer than I thought." She says as calmly as possible. Her mom's expression softens.

"I almost forgot she was living on campus now. Alright it's fine this time but when I say home early I mean it yumi." She tells her daughter. Yumi nods and heads up to her room. She shuts her door and throws herself on her bed, where she proceeds to cry into her pillow.

* * *

 **Bit shorter I know. For those of you wandering three thousand words it about seven pages. This was about five and a half. I realize that I write shorter chapter but it's just what I do. I have tried to write longer ones and it's harder for me. I prefer to write smaller ones.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope I am not focusing to much on Izzy. She will be a very important part of the story. I have revealed her love interest already. I will put a poll up on my site and have you guys vote on which person you thin it will be. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review. See you next time in the digital world.**


	8. Misconception

**Hey guys. I have a vague idea about how the rest of this story will go. Took a few days to think about it and get a good idea in my head. Hope you guys like what I have planned.**

 **Thor94: Yeah. I hoped you guys would like electrode coming back. I had that planned from the moment I introduced him.**

 **Jeremy: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Five days after Williams capture**

Odd stands in the forest region ten feet from William. William has his sword resting on his shoulder. He looks over Odd with contempt.

"You going to die here Odd. You can't beat me. None of you can, so why don't you just give up." He tells him. Odd takes a deep breath.

"I'll fight as long as I'm alive." He tells him. William snarls at him and fires an energy blast at Odd.

* * *

Yumi slowly stands up. She stumbles out of the scanner. She leans against the wall to catch her breath. After a minute she heads upstairs. When she finally gets into the super computer room Jeremy is being attacked by two ghouls. He lifts one with her telekinesis and throws it into a wall. She grabs a pipe and hits the other in the head. It turns to her seemingly unfazed. It strikes her and she flies back.

Jeremy runs to her and she shoves him with her telekinesis toward the supercomputer. She slowly gets t o her feet as the ghoul stalks toward her.

"Shut him down Jeremy. I'll handle the ghouls" She tells him. He nods before getting in his chair and working on the supercomputer. The ghoul reaches Yumi and goes to strike her again. She sends a telekinetic pulse at it that sends it flying. She is then hit from behind by the other one. She hits the ground hard but manages to push it back a couple feet.

* * *

Ulrich runs into the middle of campus. Students and teachers are running away from the five Phantoms. Ulrich draws the sword he got from Yumi the other day. He charges one Phantoms and stabs it in the back. He then spins and cuts it tendril arm off. He turns and turns to another and stabs it in the leg. He jumps back as it stabs at him. Another tries to stab him, but stumbles to the side as three bullets enter it's side.

Ulrich looks over to see Jim standing there holding a pistol. He fires at the one Ulrich had just stabbed, putting four bullets in it's chest. He runs up to Ulrich.

"Thanks sir but you should really get out of here." he tells him. Jim shakes his head.

"You got it wrong kid. If anyone should get out of here it's you. I'm staying if you're staying." he sees the worried looks in Ulrich's eyes. "Don't worry. I was a cop once, So I do know what I am doing."

Ulrich nods and runs at a Phantom. Jim fires his last three rounds into the first Phantom he shot and reloads

* * *

Izzy and Sissi run as fast as they can through the forest. Suddenly a black mass with and electric blue glow appears in front of them. Izzy grabs Sissi's arm and dives to the side with her as and electric bolt strikes where she had just been standing. They quickly get to there feet and run from him. Izzy still leading them toward the factory. Electrode growls and chases them. He throws another bolt at them and misses. They finally reach the manhole and Izzy stops.

She stoops and starts to open it when Electrode teleports in front of her. He brings up his spear arm. As he brings it down Sissi pulls out the knife she was hiding and pushes Izzy out of the way. His attack misses and she stabs him in the gut. He stumbles back and falls to one knee.

"You fucking brat. I'll kill you." He screams as he tries to stand up. He falls to one knee again from the pain. Sissi grabs Izzys hand and pulls her away and they start running toward the factory again.

* * *

Aelita stands in the way tower of the mountain region. She scrolls through lines of information as Specters swarm around the outside of the tower. As she scrolls through the tower slowly gets darker and darker as a black ink seems to spread up the walls.

* * *

 **One day after Williams capture**

Odd slowly opens his eyes. He immediately closes them because the light makes his head hurt. He rolls over and lets go of his sleeping partner. He opens his eyes again and his head throbs but he bears it and keeps them open. He checks the time. 6:30. It's way too early. He sits up anyway knowing he will not get back to sleep.

He rubs his face feeling tired still, before standing up and heading out of the room. He walks out the front door and stands on the porch. He leans on the railing and looks out at the forest. They lost someone yesterday. That thought keeps running through his head as he stares out at the forest.

"It's not your fault you know." he hears from behind him. He turns to find jeremy standing in the doorway. Once he looks at him jeremy walks over and stands next to him. He leans on the railing as well. Odd sighs.

"If it's not my fault then why does it feel like it is?" He asks, sounding harsher than he meant. Jeremy looks at him.

"Cause your a good person Odd. You're always trying to help others and willing to listen to their problems. You care when no one else does and you see the good in people." He tells him. Odd nods but does not look at him. "I'm gonna head back in and hope on my laptop. I need to get to work on a program to find William."

He head back inside leaving Odd to his thoughts.

Aelita and ulrich wake up a bit later. Ulrich sits down with Jeremy at the table and talks with him about William while aelita works on making breakfast for them all. Odd walks back in a few minutes later. He walks into Aelita and puts on a shirt and fresh pair of pants. When he walks out Aelita is waiting for him. He looks at her with sad eyes.

"Are you alright Odd?" She asks concerned. He smiles and wraps his arms around her. She rests her head on his chest.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. But right now I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head." he tells her. She pulls away and nods. He gives her a light kiss before leaving the cabin. She goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Odd walks out the door and heads into the woods. His mind starts to wander back to the day he arrived at Kadic and what's happened since.

* * *

 **Kadic. Girls dorms.**

A black shadowy figure walks down the halls. It seems lost as it wanders around. As it walks down one hall a door opens and a girl with black hair steps into the hallway. She watches as the figure reaches the end of the hall and turns to go down stairs. Curious she follows it.

She goes through the hall and down the stairs. When she reaches the first floor she see's the figure is about to leave the building. She hurries to try and catch it. It suddenly stops at the stirs. After a second it disappears. She runs over to where it was. She looks around to find any signs of it and finds a note on the ground. She picks it up and finds it blank.

She puts it in her pocket and heads back to her room. When Izzy gets back to her room she puts the note on her night stand and gets dressed. When she is done she turns to find the note now has something written on it. She looks over and reads it.

The cabin in the woods is the key

She frowns.

"What the hell is the cabin in the woods?" She asks out loud. Suddenly the figure appears behind her. She whirls around to look at it.

"It was my home. It is also where everything began and where everything will end." it tells her. She steps back from it. "You can't let the others know. You must find the cabin. Do not let the others find you."

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused and scared. Suddenly the figure seems to start to dissipate.

"Please save my daughter from him." It seems to plea before disappearing again. Izzys sits down on her bed.

"What the hell was that?" She wonders aloud. She puts her head in her hands. "What just happened?"

After a few minutes she stands up and leaves her room.

* * *

 **Ishiyama household**

Yumi wakes up feeling better than she had the night before. She gets up and quickly get dressed. As she leaves her room she hears argueing down stairs. Yumi sneaks over to the top of the stairs as quietly as she can.

"I'm so sick of this Akiko. I don't need you jumping my ass all the time. I'm going to be staying in a hotel for a few days and that's final." She hears her dad say. Tears spring to her eyes but she forces them down.

The door opens and then slams shut. Yumi hears her mother start to cry and runs down the stairs. She see's her mother sitting at the dining room table sobbing.

"Mom we should go after him." She says. Her mom shakes her head and Yumi feels a sense of loss wash over her. She grabs her mom's arm. "Mom we need to go after dad. He need us to help him with whatever is wr-."

Yumi reels back as her mother slaps her, almost putting her on the floor. Her mom stands up and looks her in the eye's.

"And what would you know. You're just a little girl. For you everything is incredibly simple. But we are adults. Our lives aren't black and white like yours." She says to her daughter with tears still coming down her cheeks. "You're just a child. You wouldn't understands.

Yumi stands up with tears welling up in her eyes again. She turns and runs out the door. She runs and runs and runs. Eventually she stops and collapses gasping for breath with tears streaming down her face. She curls into a ball and crys.

* * *

 **Woods**

Odd continues to walk through the woods. He finds his mind wandering back to the cabin. Something about it still bothers him. Like it's not just a house. As he walks his sense pick up something. Something almost imperceptible. He stops and looks around the area he is in. just as he is about to keep on walking a smoky looking Phantom appears and rushes him. It stops less than a foot away. He curls his hands into to fists.

"Hello Lion" Says the Phantom in an all too familiar voice. Odd goes rigged.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? There is not a haunting going on." he says. It chuckles at him.

"Naive boy. We are not completely restricted to towers. It's true they give us power, but we can still interact with your world without them." Electrode says. Odds blood runs cold and he takes a step back. "So scared all of a sudden. I come with a message. You have four days before we kill you and everyone at your school."

"Good luck with that. We will be waiting for you." Odd tells it. It steps forward and glows blue from it's chest.

"Were counting on it." he says before disappearing. Odd runs toward Kadic to get him Phone.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Ulrich pulls his shirt up and examines his ribs in the mirror of the cabin bathroom. He runs his hand along it. No pain. It seems wrong to him. He should still hurt. He puts his shirt down and sits on the toilet. He puts his head in his hands. The last few days have sucked, and he has been totally useless during them. He curls his hands into fists and punches the bathroom wall. He pulls his hands back and looks at the cut and bleeding knuckles.

As he watches the bleeding stops and a few seconds later skin once again coats his knuckle. He stands up examining his hand. He runs out of the room and almost into Jeremy.

"Wow Ulrich. Slow down. You're still injured." He says to his friend.

"Actually I'm not. I am fully healed." he tells Jeremy.

"Ulrich, in order to be fully healed you would have had to have done three weeks worth of healing in two to three days." He says. Ulrich nods at him.

"That's what I'm telling you. Oh let me show you." he says at his friends confused expression. He walks past Jeremy and toward the kitchen. When he enters Aelita is reading a book in there. He grins at her and pulls out one of the cutting knifes as Jeremy walks in. Jeremy and Aelita get worried looks.

"Ulrich why do you ne-ULRICH!" Aelita screams when he cuts his hand with the blade. He drops the blade on the table and holds his hand. Jeremey grabs the knife and pulls it away while Aelita tries to see the cut.

"Stop. I'm fine, just hurt more than I thought it would. Look." he says the last part as he holds out his hands. The bleeding has stopped as skin starts to grow over it and heals the wound. Jeremy stares dumbfound. Aelita slaps him and he reels back. "What was that for?"

"What's it matter. You'll just heal from it won't you. Just like that stupid cut." She practically shouts at him. He shrinks back a little from the pink haired girl. "You scared us Ulrich. What were we supposed to think when you started cutting yourself with no explanation. You're such and asshole."

She says the last part as tears start to fall down her face. After a second Ulrich hugs her. She lets him and continues to cry. A few minutes later she starts to speak.

"It's been a rough few days. Yumi won't respond on her phone, you got injured, William is now captured by Electrode, Electrode is Back, Odd won't talk to me today and now you're cutting yourself without explanation. It's just too much to deal with in such a short time."

He holds her closer and she starts to relaxe. He strokes her hair like a small child.

"It's alright. It's alright. I know it's a lot to deal with but we'll get through it. I promise. We will beat electrode and we will save William." He tells her. A few minutes later her crying stops and she pulls away from him. She thanks him and heads to her room. Ulrich looks over at Jeremy.

* * *

 **Woods**

Yumi wakes up with a start. She jumps to her feet and looks around. As she scans the woods a feeling of being watch comes over her. She slowly bends down and picks up a rock, looking all around the whole time. Once she is standing back up she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She turns and chucks the rock. It hits it's target.

"I am very impressed miss Ishiyama." It says from the shadows. It steps forward and Yumi stumbles backwards. It's an eight foot ghoul, instead of the normal tattered clothes ghouls wear it's in a suit with a tie and slacks. It bows to her. "It's good to finally meet one of you."

"Why are you here?" She asks as she lifts up a number of rocks. It smiles at her.

"You could not have asked a better question miss Ishiyama." It tells her. It takes a step forward and Yumi takes a step back. "I am here to simply deliver a message."

"What message?" She demands. She brings the rocks all around her, twenty in all.

"That you're not as strong as you think." It says to her. She glares and sends a rack flying at it. It grabs the rock out of mid air and she goes rigid. "You should probably know that we are not currently haunting a tower."

"Bullshit!" She says and launches all of the rocks at it. It grabs another and dodges a few but still gets hit seven times. It barely moves at the impacts. "You can't be here without the power of a tower to help you."

"But that's where you're wrong. Cause now we have the harbinger." It says. She launches more rocks from the ground as it starts to walk towards her. It doesn't even slow it down. She starts to walk backwards. Now miss Ishiyama look what you did, you ruined my suit."

* * *

 **Kadic boys dorm**

Leo watches as his master runs around the room. Odd pulls the phone away from his face as he ends the call with Jeremy. He calls Yumis cell phone. After three rings it's answered.

"Hello." Comes the voice of a small boy. Odd gets a confused look on his face.

"Hi. Is Yumi there?" He asks rushed.

"No. She left earlier and forgot her phone when mom yelled at her." He says. Od groans inwardly.

"Alright then. Than-" He is interrupted by the kid.

"Are you one of her friends. Are you gonna find her and bring her back home?" He asks. Odd takes a deep breath.

"Yeah kid. I'm gonna try." He says.

"Good. I think mom and dad made her run off with there fighting." he says a little sad.

"Yeah. I got to g-. Wait what. Fighting?" he asks.

"Yeah. mom and dad have been yelling a lot lately and this morning dad left to go stay in a nearby hotel." The kid says.

"OH. I'm sorry about that. I gotta go. I need to find Yumi." he says. The kid says ok and hangs up. Odd walks out of his room and locks leo in it. He hurries down the hall. There are very few places kids go to hide around here and the woods are by far the most common.

* * *

 **Woods**

Yumi turns and hits the ghoul with two stick that break on impact. She then continues to run. After a few steps she trips on a tree root and falls. She turns to find the ghoul right on top of her. He holds a rotting branch in his hand. He swings down when something purple appears in front of her. She hears a sickening crack as the branch breaks against the new object. She looks up to find Odd now hunched over her.

"No time to explain." He says as he grabs her arm and teleports twenty feet away. He continues to do so until the factory is in sight. When he stops he stumbles and leans against a tree.

"Damnit that hurt." he says out loud. Yumi walks over and he waves her off. "It's just bruised. I just need a minute."

"So what's going on?" She asks. He relays what he knows to her. "So they can send two monsters through without a tower."

"No. Your ghoul was fully physical. Electrode was just smoke." He says standing back up. He starts walking into the factory. "Let's get inside and see what we can do.

When they get inside they find that Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita are already in the super computer room. Odd walks in and addresses all of them.

"It's clear that the forces of Xanadu want us there right now. I say we meet them with everything we have. Yumi, ulrich and I will go. Aelita, you stay with Jeremy." He says. Every one nods and they start to head toward the stairs. Odd stops when aelita grabs his hand. He turns to her.

"Odd, we need to talk after all this." She tells him before giving him a kiss. "Now please be safe."

He smiles at her and nods before heading off. Once down stairs Ulrich immediately gets in a scanner and it closes. As Yumi gets in one Odd stops her.

"Why were you out in the woods?" He asks. She looks at him confused.

"I wanted to be alone." She says.

"I can believe that. If you ever wanna talk about your home life I'm willing to listen." He tells her with a smile. She frowns at him and he steps back. He steps into his scanner.

* * *

 **Xanadu. The black tower**

The Creator looks over his newest project. As it glows and powers his minions in the real world.

"It's done well. Turn it off and bring Grim back. I want him and Reaper to meet the others." he orders. The glow coming from the chamber fades away. In the center of the chamber sits william naked and shaking.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd, ulrich and Yumi run toward the mass of specters sitting in the middle of the Ice region. As they near Odd can see two figures standing directly below them. Once they arrive they stop twenty feet away. Odd studies the two.

One of them is the ghoul from in the real world. It's stands there smiling at them. The other seems to also be a ghoul. It's seven feet tall and it's left arm, from the elbow down, is a bone spear. It glares at them.

"Yes. Miss Ishiyama, Mr. Dellarobia and Mr. Stern. How nice of you to join us." The one in the suit says as it bows. "You must excuse my friend here. You see he has no tongue."

"What do you want?" Odd asks. The ghouls grin widens at that.

"Well we would like to kill you three, but for now we would like you to fight with us.

* * *

 **I know cliffhangers suck and I don't care. I am ending it here and for a good reason. I need to stretch out the next five days. I have plans to make most of the days around two chapters long. I just hope it works. Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy meeting the new baddies next time. I know I am excited to use them.**

 **Anyway please leave me a review. They help me write better. See you guys next time in the digital world.**


	9. Realization

**I know this took awhile. Life is a little hectic right now but I promise that I have not forgotten or given up on this story. This chapter may be a bit short. I am sorry if it turns out that way. The next few chapters will seem a little pointless at first but I promise they are not. There will be a lot of things happening and people not sharing information but I promise it's all needed. I need to build something up for the characters but I don't wanna spoil it so I am gonna stop talking.**

 **Thor94: Me to. I have been wanting to add these two since I started the second story.**

 **Jeremy: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Xanadu. this is war once they start fighting**

"Yes. Miss Ishiyama, Mr. Dellarobia and Mr. Stern. How nice of you to join us." The one in the suit says as it bows. "You must excuse my friend here. You see he has no tongue."

"What do you want?" Odd asks. The ghouls grin widens at that.

"Well we would like to kill you three, but for now we would like you to fight with us.

Odd takes a step forward when the back ghoul moves. Odd takes a half step back as the ghoul covers the distance between them in the blink of an eye. It's bone spear barely misses him as it swings it in a downward slash. Odd teleports a few feet back when it charges him again. Suddenly Ulrich appears in front of him, blocking the attack with his sword.

Odd runs by him and fires three shots at the ghoul (30 damage Reaper). The ghoul barely moves. Odd aims at him again when he suddenly steps back and then jumps out of the way. The second ghoul comes forward and throws a punch and sends Ulrich flying backwards (20 damage Ulrich). When he hits the ground he rolls into a standing position. He creates his clones.

Two Ulrichs charge at grim while a third uses super speed to charge Reaper. Yumi throws her fans at Grim while odd teleports near Reaper and fires two shot. Reaper dodges and barely blocks Ulrichs blade. He kicks and knocks Ulrich off his feet. He brings up his spear to stab him when two more shots (20 damages Reaper) hit him from the side. He jumps back seven feet and gets back in a fighting stance.

Grim catches the swords of both of Ulrich's clones with his bare hands. He throws both as he spins and dodges both of Yumis fans. Both clones hit the ground hard and shatter. Grim takes a step toward Yumi when both fans hit him from behind (40 damage grim). He barely stumbles. After a second he continues to walk toward her with her fans stuck in his back.

She tries to use her telekinesis on her fans and bring them back but they are to stuck. He smiles at her as he nears. He swings at Yumi and she somersaults backwards to dodge. Odd appears behind him and pulls the fans out. He throws them to Yumi as grim turns around and swings at odd (30 damage Odd) and sends him flying. He hits the ground on his hands and feet and slides. He stops himself and stands up as Ulrich runs up and stops next to him.

"These guys are better than us. We need a new plan." He tells Odd. Odd looks at him.

"I know Ulrich. I'm trying to come up with one." He says as Reaper runs up and slashes at them. They dodge and get ready to fight.

"Odd, what about that new combo you wanted to try?" Ulrich asks. Odd smiles at him and nods. They both run up to Reaper. Odd fires all of his arrows as he run. When he runs out Ulrich use super sprint to charge at Reaper. He locks blades with him and the pushes him back. He throws his sword and Reaper side steps but stumbles to get out of the way. Odd appears a foot behind Reaper and catches the sword. He Thrusts it forward and stabs Reaper (30 Damage reaper). Reaper freezes as he looks at the stab wounds.

He lets out an ear splitting scream as he pulls the sword out and turns around. He stabs Odd (30 damage Odd). He then tears his bone spear through Odd's side (110 damage Odd). Odd hits the ground and devertualizes. Ulrich watches as his friend dissolves and disappears.

Yumis fans fly in and go for Reaper. Grims grabs her and slams her into the ground (40 damage Yumi) ad Reaper dodges both fans. Ulrich appears next to him and delivers a super speed punch to his gut (10 damage Reaper and ulrich) and sends him rolling into the ground. He grabs his sword off the ground and keeps going. He drives his sword into Reapers chest (30 damage Reaper) and kills him.

Grim picks Yumi back up and throws her into Urlich. They both go to the ground and he heads for them. Yumi rolls off of Ulrich and gets to her feet. She jumps back as Grim tries to grab her again. Ulrich tries to get up and Grim slams his foot down on his chest. He presses down on his chest (10 damage Ulrich). Yumi grabs her fans and throws them (10 damage Urlich). Both fans come in, He grabs on as the other cuts into his shoulder (10 damage Grim). He throws the one he caught back at her and she barely catches it. He applies more force to Ulrichs chest (20 damage Ulrich).

Yumi throws her fan again and it sticks in his other shoulder (10 damage Grim). He chuckles and lifts his foot, just to slam it back down hard enough to crack the ground under Ulrich (50 damage ulrich). Ulrich deveritualizes. Grim charges Yumi and catches her off guard. He grabs her and lifts her up. He throws her into a large Ice block (20 damage Yumi) and then shatters is with a punch to her gut (40 damage Yumi). She dervertualizes.

* * *

 **Factory**

Odd stands up and gets out of his scanner. He leans against the wall and holds his side. His side seems to burn up from the last attack on Xanadu. A minute later Ulrichs scanner opens and her falls out gasping for breath. Odd stumbles over and tries to help him stands. When that does not work he drags him over to a wall and leans him against it. Ulrich is just starting to get his breath back when Yumis scanner opens.

She is on her knees, hunched over holding her stomach. Odd walks over to her and slowly helps her stand up. He brings her over, next to Ulrich, and helps her sit down. He sits down and lets out a long breath once they are both settled. Jeremy and Aelita come down and joins them.

"What happened guys?" He asks concerned. Odd and Ulrich look at him with guilty expressions while Yumi continues to hold her stomach and look at the ground. Odd finally speaks up.

"We weren't strong enough." He tells them. Ulrich looks away with anger in his eyes while Yumi slams her fist into the wall she is leaning on. Aelita puts her hands on Odd's shoulder and sqeezes lightly. Jeremy stands up and starts toward the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to run a few more programs and see if I can do anything to make you stronger." he says. Odd glares at him and stands up. He walks over and pushes him into a wall.

"Yeah. just run off and go make a new program while we all risk our lives. That's just great." He says. Aelita stands up and grabs his arm but he pulls away. Jeremy steadies himself and opens his mouth when Odd punches him. He stumbles back and falls to the ground while his glasses fall off his face. He quickly grabs them as Odd takes a step toward him. "You have no idea what it's like for us, out there fighting them all the time. We risk ourselves every time we go in there."

Jeremy stands up and Odd punches him again and he fall into the wall this time. He steadies himself again and looks Odd in the eye's.

"Your right Odd. you're absoulutly fuckin right. I don't know what it's like to risk my life in a battle or to have to go through the pain you guys go through. I don't know what it's like to look and enemy in the face and feel paralyzing fear and still fight on." He says. Odd takes a step back while Jeremy takes a step forward. He puts a finger in odds chest and makes him back up even more. "But you don't know what it's like, every time you guys come back, beaten to hell and back. To see my friends in pain all the time because they risk their lives and I don't. If I could completely pass this onto someone else and join you in there, I would. Cause out here I can't do anything once you're in combat."

"I have to sit and watch as my friend risk their lives. So I do what I can when I can. I spend more sleepless night than anyone else try to make programs to help. I am trying to make vehicles. I am trying to make upgrades. I am trying to do everything that I can do to help. So don't you act like I don't give my all to this."

When he is done he is breathing heavy and Odd won't look him in the eye. After a couple seconds Odd walks by him and leaves. Ulrich stands up.

"I think we all need to head home and rest a little. Everyone's on edge." He says as he looks at everyone.

"Alright." Jeremy says to him. Ulrich helps Yumi up.

"I'll take Yumi home then I'll be back. I think I will stay in your room tonight man. He needs some space." he tells Jeremy. Him and Yumi head out, leaving Jeremy and Aelita.

Tears start to come down Jeremy's face. Aelita steps up next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry he went off on you and hit you Jeremy. I'm gonna go find him and try to calm him down." She tells him. He nods and she walks off to find Odd. He stands there a few more minutes, thinking about how angry his friend was at him. Eventually he turns and walks off.

* * *

 **Ishiyama household**

Ulrich walks up to his girlfriend's house with her next to him and silent. They stop at the steps to the porch and he turns to her.

"Are you ok?" he asks her. She turns to him and tears come to her eye's. She grabs the front of his shirt and buries her face in his chest. He wraps his arms around her and holds her closes.

"No Ulrich, I'm really not, but we can't focus on our own problems right now. We need to work on getting William back and keeping the forces of Xanadu back. I'm sure we will have this all handled in a few days and be back to normal. I will tell you then. Ok?" She says to him. He looks into her eyes and kisses her.

"Alright. But I will hold you to that." He tells her as she kiss him one more time before heading inside her house. She enters her house quietly and sneaks up stairs as ulrich heads back to the Kadic dorms.

* * *

 **Kadic. Cafeteria**

Izzy and Sissi sit at a table in the cafeteria. sissi quietly eats her dinner while Izzy looks out the wind, deep in thought. Her mind keeps drifting back to earlier that day, and the figure that appeared before her and pleaded for her help.

"...So are you ignoring me now?" sissi asks and Izzy turns to her and shakes her head clear of her thoughts. She smiles at sissi.

"No. I was just lost in thought." She tells her as she starts to eat her food. sissi looks up, her interest piqued.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asks. Izzy looks at her for a moment before answering.

"My cousin. I got in a fight with her yesterday and, well….I've never fought with her before. SHe just made me so mad yesterday. Even now what she said still upsets me." She tells her. sissi puts down her for and brings her hands up, to rest her head on.

"What was the fight about?" She asks. Izzy looks down at her tray.

"You." She says, barely loud enough for sissi to hear. sissi looks at her confuse and opens her mouth but is cut off when Izzy continues. "I told her I was your friend and she got mad and told me you were no good. I asked her why and she told me about that girl , Lily."

"I don't believe it. I don't believe you hurt her." She says. She looks up to find that Sissi's eyes are filled with water. Izzy stands up and walks around the table to her, but just before she can comfort her Sissi stands up and pushes her hand away.

"But I did. I did hurt her." She says before running out of the cafeteria. Izzy runs after her. She catches her halfway to the dorms and stops Sissi by grabbing her arm. Sissi freezes and turns on her.

"I still don't believe it. I don't believe you would hurt someone like that. I admit you're kinda mean but you're not that kind of person." Izzy tells her before Sissi can say anything. Sissi looks down and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Normally I am not." She whispers. She slowly looks but at Izzy as tears stream down her face. "I had a break down. That's what the psychologist said it was. I had a break down and hurt her so bad. And then my mind changed what happened in my memory. I remember a shadowy creature attacking us that day, I can still picture it clearly."

"It was pure black and it's skin seemed slick and inky. It's right arm was a long black spear like thing while it's left arm appeared to be three tentacle things. It's body seemed to be a mass of writhing black, it's face everchanging. It had this yellow glow in it's chest. It seemed to look through me. How fucked up to I have to be to come up with such a monster."

She collapses but Izzy is already there to catch her and hold her. She slowly lowers herself with Sissi in her lap, crying uncontrolled now. Izzy starts stroking her hair and whispering to her to try and calm her down. Eventually Sissi stops sobbing and regains the ability to speak.

"I'm a monster. I hurt that poor girl so bad and I-" she is cut off as Izzy kisses her. Sissi freezes and a second later Izzy pulls away. Sissi stares at her.

"I don't care Sissi. I really don't. You did not mean to hurt that girl. They way you are now, I can tell you did not mean to. Please don't hate yourself." She says. Sissi burys her head in Izzy's shoulder and cries, albeit more softly. Eventually Izzy helps her up and walks her to her room and tucks her in before heading to her own.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd sits in Kenji's bedroom, his back leaning against the door. He sits there as tears stream own his face. He thinks back over the past few months ands can't help but sob a little. Eventually his mind wanders to the past couple days and how everything has fallen apart. He stands up and walks over to the night stand and picks up a small shiny object. He goes back to the door and leans his back against it as he slowly slides down into a sitting position again.

He opens his palm and looks down and the razor blade that rest in it. He slowly lifts his sleeve and looks at the long scar that runs the length of his forearm. His mind flashes back six months.

 _Odd sits in his room with a kitchen knife in his hand. The door is locked. He hears his sister call him down for dinner. He ignores her as he slowly and lightly runs the blade along his wrist, feeling the cold steel on his flesh. He applies a little pressure and blood springs to the surface of his skin. It starts to touch the blade and he removes it before the blood can warm the steel._

 _He hears his sister call him again and again he ignores it. He runs the blade along his palm and draws more blood. As it drips from his palm he grabs the rag next to him and wipes the blade clean. He hears one of his other sisters knock on his door. He ignores her as he steels himself._

 _He lifts his sleeve all the way up to his elbow. He puts the blade to his write and hesitates. After a moment of indecision he pushes the tip of the blade into his wrist and vein. He hisses out a breath and his sister on the other end of the door quiets. He then drags the blade back to his elbow as quick as possible, letting out a scream as he does. His siter, hearing his scream, starts throwing herself against the door. On her sixth attempt the door breaks open just as his other three sisters appear at the top of the stairs and run down the hall to his room._

 _One of his sister already has her phone out and is calling 911, while the sister that broke the door down is by his side with the rag he used earlier, trying to stop the bleeding. His youngest sister, two years younger than him, breaks down in tears, while the fourth sister runs to grab the first aid kit. The last thing he hears before blacking out a few minutes later, is the siren of an ambulance._

Odd snaps back to the present, sweaty and shaking. He looks at the razor blade in his hand and almost vomited. He chucks it across the room before breaking down crying. On the other side of the door, much quieter sobs are heard as Aelita crys as well, wishing she knew what was wrong and how to help him.

* * *

 **Kadic. Boys dorms**

Ulrich walks into Jeremy's room to find him asleep at his desk, a program running on the screen. He walks over and turns the monitor off and then looks around the room. What was once a neat room has papers and belongings scattered about. He picks up Jeremy's knocked over trash can and sighs. He looks over at jeremy and sighs again.

He walks over and takes his glasses off and puts them on his desk. Next Ulrich slowly lifts Jeremy up and holds him over his shoulder. He half drag, half carries the unconscious boy to his bed and lays him down. Once laid down her covers jeremy up. He turns away and a small wooden object catches his eye. He walks over and takes it off of Jeremy's shelf.

He sits down at Jeremy's desk as he examines the box. After a moment he realizes it's a box from Kenji's room in the cabin. He opens it to find it contains picture of kenji and his team as well as Aelita. It also has documents, detailing parts of their research and the project they were working on. He looks through all the pictures in eh box and is about done when he stops on the last one. It's a picture of a young boy.

He appears to be about twelve in the picture. He has blue hair and green eyes. He stands next to kenji with kenji's arm around his shoulder. He smiles at the camera, looking like the happiest kid ever. What concerns ulrich is the place the photo was taken. In the picture, Kenji and the boy are standing in the middle of the mountain region.

Making a decision he takes the picture and puts it in his pocket. He puts the rest of the picture and papers back and puts the box on the shelf before leaving.

* * *

 **Alright. There is chapter nine for you guys. I wanna make on thing clear. If I hear any complaints about izzy being gay, You will feel my wrath. I don't care if it makes you uncomfortable. Other than that complain about whatever you want. I have big plans, but in order for them to happen like I want I need to be moving the story in a new light. Things will get darker. I can promise you that. I will not be pulling punches as the characters experience harder and harder trials.**

 **This story i M rated for a reason. This is the last time I plan to warn you.**

 **As always, feedback is loved, but reading my story is more than enough. I will see you guys next time in the digital world.**


	10. Rejuvination

**Aelita: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Four in the morning at the cabin**

Odd stands up from his position against the door of the room he is in. He looks around the room and takes a deep breath. He walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a notepad and a pen. He scrawls on it for a minute before placing it down on the nightstand and walks out of the room.

He walks out of the house and off the porch. He turns back and looks at the cabin. After a moment of hesitation he turns away and walks back toward the dorms.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Aelita wakes up feeling better than she did last night. She slowly gets out of bed. She leaves her room and heads to the only other bedroom in the house. She tries the handle and is surprised to find it unlocked, but even more so when she finds it empty. She walks slowly and looks around. Her eyes finally rest on the note Odd left.

She picks it up and starts to read it.

 _Hey. I know your not gonna understand this right now but I can't be with you. I'm sorry. I need sometime to figure things out. I understand if you hate me._

Tears spring to her eyes as she reads it again and again. She backs into the wall behind her and slides to the floor as the first sob escapes. The first person she ever really connected with, the person she cared about most just abandoned her. She sits there not know what to do now.

* * *

 **Kadic. Girls dorms**

Izzy wakes up with a start. She is shaking and covered in sweat, while clutching her chest. Her dream had felt so real. That boy had been hurting so bad. She could almost feel it herself. She slowly gets herself out of bed, still recovering from the night terror.

She starts to get dressed and her mind starts to wonder. She thinks back to last night and what had happened.

"I don't care Sissi. I really don't. You did not mean to hurt that girl. The way you are now, I can tell you did not mean to. Please don't hate yourself." She says. Sissi buries her head in Izzy's shoulder and cries, albeit more softly.

She was a little surprised with the conviction in her statement. She had only known Sissi a short while but already felt like she could trust her. Although she felt a lot more than just that for the slightly older girl. Her face turns red as she thinks again of last night.

She collapses but Izzy is already there to catch her and hold her. She slowly lowers herself with Sissi in her lap, crying uncontrolled now. Izzy starts stroking her hair and whispering to her to try and calm her down. Eventually Sissi stops sobbing and regains the ability to speak.

"I'm a monster. I hurt that poor girl so bad and I-" she is cut off as Izzy kisses her. Sissi freezes and a second later Izzy pulls away. Sissi stares at her.

She knew that there was a very small chance of Sissi being gay and that made her very worried about what the girl would think of her now. Izzy realise she was gay when she was eleven. Ever since then she had been teased and ostracized even more for it. But every time Izzy thought about the kiss with Sissi she could not help but smile.

Her watermelon chapstick had mingled well with the taste of Sissis mouth. While this was not her first kiss, it was the first time she had even been the one to kiss the other person.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could continue to get as she was putting a shirt on she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it she was pleasantly surprised to find Sissi standing there.

"Good morning Izzy." She said cheerfully, obviously having recovered from last night. Izzy smiles back up at her.

"Good morning Sissi." She says back. "What brings you to my dorm this early in the morning."

"Actually I wanted to talk. Can I come in?" She asks, her smile dropping along with her gaze. She now refuses to look Izzy in the eyes. Izzys heart speeds up a little with fear but she smiles and nods as she steps aside to let Sissi in.

Sissi walks into the room and gives it a small look over before sitting down on Izzy's bed. Izzy closes the door and walks by Sissi. She stops at her desk and starts to fill her bookbag with what she will need for class for the day.

"So I wanted to thank you for last night. I kinda broke down and you stayed with me and that means a lot." Sissi says, still not meeting Izzy's eyes when she looks at her.

"Your welcome. It wasn't really a big deal. You needed a friend so I was happy to help you." She says, her heart calming down since Sissi had not brought up the kiss.

"But you don't get it. It was a big deal, at least is was to me. You showed me a kindness I had only ever gotten from my father. He is the only one that has ever tried to comfort me when I cried until now." She tells Izzy finally meeting her eyes. Izzys heart melts as she looks into Sissi's light teal eyes. She walks over to her bed and sits down next to Sissi.

"No one's ever comforted me when I cry other than my mother, so i know how you feel. When i saw you start to break down I thought about how easy it would be fore me t break down and wanted to help you through it." Izzys says with a blush now firmly on her face. She tenses for a moment when Sissi hugs her before relaxing and finally hugging her back. They let go and sit back a bit.

Sissi looks over at Izzy and smiles.

"Thanks for helping me Izzy. now let's go get breakfast before classes start." She says as she starts to stand up. Izzy quickly follows her out of the room grabbing her book bag along the way.

* * *

 **Ishiyama household**

Yumi wakes up to silence in her home. She slowly sits up and stains her hearing. She can barely hear her mother snore in the master bedroom next to hers. She gets up and gets dressed for the day before grabbing her backpack. As she walks by her parents room she peeks into find only her mother in there.

She quietly heads down stairs to find the living room empty as well. She sneaks out of the house silently.

* * *

 **Xanadu. ? ? ?**

The creator looks over William as he trains. He is stuck in a small arena with three Phantoms and no sword. William runs at one of the Phantoms and gets electrocuted. He falls to one knee as they start to advance on him. One sprints at him and barely misses stabbing him when he rolls to the side.

He jumps up to his feet and lunges at one. When he connects he brings it to the ground. He starts to pound on it but he can't do much damage with only his fists. He is suddenly grabbed from behind and flung to the side. He hits the ground hard and rolls. For the first time in Xanadu he can feel pain from the attacks and he yells out as he hits the ground. He slowly gets to one knee as the phantoms surround him. All three of them raise there spear arms and attempt to stab him.

His mind consumed with the fear of death he lets out a furious scream and throws his hands out to the side. A shock wave emitted from him sending all three phantoms are thrown into the walls of the arena. He slowly stands up and watches as two of the Phantoms recover and start to advance on him again. The third just watches and waits for an opening. One charges him and he grabs it's spear arm. He lifts the Phantom up and slams him into the ground with all his force, shattering the Phantom in to pixels.

The second Phantom slams into him sending William into a wall. He hits the wall with a lot of force but seems unfazed by it. He lands on his feet and charges the Phantom. He grabs it by the head and arm and throws it into the wall as hard as he can. As the second Phantom shatters william turns to the third on. It starts to build up electricity when William seems to vanish for a moment.

He reappears with his fist connecting with the final Phantoms chest. The Phantom slams into the wall with enough force to crack the wall and easily shatter the Phantom. After a second his breathing slows and he feels sluggish. He turns to the Creator. He opens his mouth to speak just before passing out. The Creator turns to Electrode.

"He is doing far better than you expected." He says to the Phantom. Electrode glows blue with annoyance before turn to walk away.

"It does not matter. He is still human, and that makes him as weak as the rest of them." He says before walking away. The creator raspily chuckles at the Phantom before order two ghouls to return William to his room.

* * *

 **Kadic. Cafeteria**

Sissi and Izzy are sitting down eating breakfast when a group of three enter the cafeteria. Sissi eyes follow every movement of as they get there breakfast and sit down five tables away. After a minute Izzy finally breaks the silence.

"So I know you and Yumi don't get along and I don't think you're into nerds, so you must be looking at Ulrich." She says. Sissi face goes bright red as she immediately looks down. Izzy feels a small pang in her chest at the obvious denial of her friend.

"N...n….no. It not like that. I was not staring at him." She says. Izzy laughs at this and Sissi glares at her.

"You know it's perfectly fine to have a crush on someone." She tells her. Sissi looks down again. When she answers it's just a mumble.

"That's not it. He hates me." She says. Izzy had to strain her hearing to catch it. She looks at her friend concerned.

"Why would you think that?" She asks hoping to find a way to make her friend feel better.

"Because he told me so. Near the end of the year last year he told me he did not like me and that he was actually try to work up the courage to ask Yumi out. I got angry and attacked Yumi the next day." She says. Tears start to form in Sissi's eyes and Izzy grabs her hand.

"Yumi told me you and her got in a fight but not why." She says, not knowing what else to say. Sissi looks up at her.

"I attacked her but I only got one punch in. After that she kicked my ass. When it was all over Ulrich came over and yelled at me. He said he hated me and that he never wanted to talk to me again. It broke my heart." She says trying her best to keep her tears back and a sob out of her voice. Izzys feels her chest hurt again but ignores it and grips Sissi's hand a little tighter.

"Hey Sissi. You wanna go get some ice cream after school? It always makes me feel better when I am sad." She says to her friend. Sissi look up at her with a smile and nods once. "Good. it's a date then. Now we should probably get to class."

Both girls get up and dump there trays before heading off to class.

* * *

Ulrich glances around the cafeteria before pulling the note out of his pocket. Yumi and Jeremy lean in closer to see. Both get shocked expressions as they read it.

 _When you read this I will already be gone. I won't be gone long. I just need some time to myself. I am struggling with myself and feel I may be dangerous to myself and others. Please don't hate me._

Jeremy sits back and looks down at the table feeling guilty while Yumi just looks concerned. Ulrich takes a moment to think before speaking.

"Don't worry about him guys." He tells them. They looks up at him confused and he smiles as he stands up from the table. "He can take care of himself and i trust him. If he says he will come back then I believe him. We just need to stay strong and wait for him to come back for us. Now let's go check up on Aelita."

He turns around and walks off to dump his tray. Jeremy looks at him impressed with his attitude while Yumi looks at him with disbelief, trying to figure out when he became so mature.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Aelita is awakened with a start as someone pounds on her door. She groggily gets up and opens her bedroom door to find Ulrich standing there. She opens the door the rest of the way before sitting back down on her bed. Ulrich walks over and sits next to her.

"Did he leave you a note to?" He asks her. Her breath is a single shaky word.

"Yes" He turns to her as she speaks and can't help but be a little angry at Odd. He could have at least told her in person.

"Don't worry. He will be back." he tells her with a smile. She glares at him.

"I hope he never comes back." She says with a ferocity he had never seen her use before. She refuses to look Ulrich in the eyes after saying it and he just sighs.

"You don't mean that." He tells her. She jumps to her feet and glares at him.

"You don't know that. You barely know me." She almost yells at him. He stands up and looks at her like she were a small child and she flinches slightly.

"Except that I know exactly what your going through. Your angry and want to break something and need to vent. You feel like your insides are burning up and you need to let it out before you explode. You want to scream and yell at him and tell him how stupid he is and let him know how much you hate him."

When he finishes all her angry is just gone. He had seen right through her and cut to the heart of the matter. She was unbelievably angry and wanted to just get it all out. But his words seemed to cut clean through her, emptying her rage and leaving her empty and hurting. He steps forward and wraps her in a hug and she hugs him back immediately.

"I know Aelita. I know how that feels. It sucks so much and you feel like you'll never recover. But trust me it's so much worse when you yell at some. When you hurt someone you care for." he tells her. She tears slowly start to streak down her face. "I have felt like that to many times."

After a few minutes she has gained control of her emotions and they head into the living room, where Yumi and Jeremy await them. Aelita sits down in a chair while Ulrich joins Yumi on the couch.

"I know the last couple days have sucked. We lost William and now Odd has run off.

There are new monsters and Electrode is back. It sucks and we were caught off guard and lost a battle." He says. He then stands up and walks by them before turning around to look at all of them.

"But this is not the end. Yeah, we got knocked down but now it's time to get back up. We have to keep fighting. Odd will come back. But until he does, we have to stay strong for him and keep fighting. We owe it to him. He has done so much. He killed electrode twice and save Aelita more time than I can count. He was always at the front of the battle trying to take on as much as possible. He fought harder than any of us.

"But he is now not her to protect us. Now we must protect ourselves. We must push ourselves and show him that we will always be there when he needs us."

When he finishes he looks over his friends and sees a new determination in their eyes. Now they just need something to do.

"Jeremy. I need you to try and find a way to find and save William. Aelita, I need you to start looking through all the data we have on Kenji Hayashi and see if we can find anything useful. Yumi, you and I will just have to wait for a Xanadu attack." Just then Jeremys phone goes off. He pulls it out and sees a flashing red symbol.

"Looks like you won't need to wait." He says.


	11. Determination

**Jeremy: Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Factory**

Jeremy slides into his chair and starts up the Supercomputer's Virtualization program while Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita get in the scanners.

"I am seeing seven enemies guys, so be prepared. We have no backup." Jeremy tells them. Ulrich nods his acknowledgement before they are virtualized. "I hope they can handle it."

* * *

 **Xanadu. Mountain region**

All three of them Virtualize and land on their feet.

"Where are we headed Jeremy?" Ulrich asks.

"It's to the south east, near the edge of the map. Give me a second." He says. A minute later a mechanical horse with blue eyes virtualizes, right next to it a giant mechanical bird also Virtualizes. "Say hi to your mounts."

"Awesome. So you really have being doing something useful." Ulrich jokes just before he jumps on the horse. Her leans over and pulls Aelita up behind him. Yumi hops on the birds back. Ulrich flicks the reigns of his horse and it takes off going almost as fast as he can. Yumi's bird flies above them and has no trouble keeping up.

"I would not recommend fighting while on them right now. They only have twenty life points." Jeremy tells them. Ulrich nots and urges his horse even faster.

When they get close to the tower Ulrich stops his horse and him and Aelita dismount while Yumi lands. Once they are all on foot they check out the enemy. There are four ghouls around the Tower and three Phantoms a little ways from the ghouls.

"Aelita, we need you to get to the tower as soon as possible. You need to get in there and stop this. We can't afford to waste time." He tells her. She nods and Yumi looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You and me will need to fight as a team if we hope to beat them."

She nods and they all sprint for the tower. Once fifteen feet from the tower the ghouls notice them and take action. One charges Aelita but Ulrich is right there and slashes up it's body (20 damage ghoul 1). Aelita runs past and Ulrich forces his blade into the ribs of the next ghoul that attacks her (30 damage ghoul 2).

The third ghoul goes for Aelita while the fourth goes for Ulrich. Ulrich lets go of his sword to dodge while Yumi's blades slash the face of the Ghoul attacking Aelita (40 damage ghoul 3) and she makes it into the tower. Ulrich looks up from his kneeling position to see the ghoul that attacked him and the ghoul he stabbed standing over him. The both reach for him when Yumi's blades cut into the arms on the way back to her (10 damage ghouls 2 and 4).

Ulrich takes the opening to grab his sword and rip it out of the ghoul (40 damage ghoul 2) and jumping backwards with it. The first ghoul charges him while the third ghoul now recovered goes for Yumi. Ulrich super Sprints into the one charging him and stabs it in the chest with his sword (120 damage ghoul 1). He creates his clones just before the Ghoul explodes, destroying his sword.

Yumi throws her fans into the Ghouls shoulders (40 damage ghoul 3) and they stick in it. It stalks closer when she suddenly closes the distance and jumps onto it, grabbing her fans. She rolls over it and tugs with all her might, pulling her fans out and landing behind it. She turns and slashes it's head off (60 damage ghoul three). It explodes and Yumi turns to help Ulrich.

The ghoul Ulrich had stabbed charges one of his clones a slams into it destroying it. The second clone slashes the ghoul (10 damage ghoul 2) but gets destroyed when it backhands him away. Ulrich gets up only to be struck by the ghoul (20 damage ulrich) and sent flying. He jumps back up and dodges the ghoul when it comes at him again. One of yumi's fans strike it in the head (30 damage ghoul 2) and it explodes destroying her fan.

Ulrich turns to smile at her as her second fan flies past him and hits the final ghoul in the chest (30 damage ghoul 4) and stumbles back. Ulrich holds up his hand as his sword virtualizes and it goes through the ghouls head (100 damage ghoul 4) and it explodes, damaging Ulrichs sword but not breaking it. He runs over to you and kisses her.

"Great job." He tells her when they break apart. She smiles at him before frown as she sees the three Phantoms approaching them. Glances back at them and shrugs with a half smile. "Heroes never rest."

* * *

 **Kadic woods**

Odd leans against a tree as he rest. He's been walking around for an hour now with nowhere to really go. As he starts to relax his thoughts drift toward his friends. He feels bad for leaving them but he had needed time alone, time to think. He starts to sit down when he sees a shadowy figure walking around twenty feet away. Curious he follows it.

He follows it for ten minutes before it stops in front of a smaller tree. He looks around to make sure no one with around and when he looks back it's gone. He walks over to the tree and sees a note on the ground. He picks it up and reads it.

 _If you want to help her, DIG up part of her past._

He frowns as her puts the note in his pocket. He looks around the spot but finds nothing of interest. He is hesitant to go back but it seems that whatever he was following wants him to help Aelita. He turns to go and then pauses. But why would it bring him right here to tell him to go back. On a whim he turns back to the tree and starts to dig where he found the note.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Ulrich and Yumi are sitting against the tower with yumi wrapped in Ulrichs arms when Aelita gets out of the tower. She smiles down at them.

"You to seem comfortable." She says with a teasing tone.

"Well you gave us plenty of time. You took forever in there." He tells her. She laughs at that.

"I know, but the haunting was slow so we decided to get some information out of the tower first. We found out a bit more about what the scientist were trying to create. We got two more videos and a but of coding information.

"That's wonderful Aelita. But we need to Devirtualize and get to class. We have already missed first period." Yumi tells them. The get up and return to the real world.

* * *

 **Kadic. Hours later**

Izzy walks out of the school to find Sissi waiting for her. She speed up to get to her friend sooner. Once they are together both turn to head for the bus.

"So do you know any good place in town to get ice cream?" Izzy asks. Sissi laughs at her friend.

"Yeah I know a couple. But I can't be gone long. My dad wants me home early tonight." She tells Izzy. Izzy nods and the get on the bus. After ten minutes the bus hits it's next stop and Sissi has them get off.

"Now the place we are going to isn't very popular but it's a nice little place and has pretty good ice cream." She tells the younger girl. Izzy smiles at her.

"That's perfect. The less people the better. What? I don't like large groups of people." She says defensively when Sissi looks at her. Sissi laughs and pats her friend on the head.

"That's alright Izzy. There won't be any large groups of people. It will probably just have a few old couples." She says. Izzy smiles brighter at that. It really is almost like a date. At least to her it was. After a few more minutes of walking they stop in front of a small ice cream shop.

"Jamie's ice cream shop. Sounds nice." Izzy says. Sissi opens the door and they walk in. They walk in to find the place empty except for a single booth with and old couple in it. They go and sit down next to a window and wait for some to come over and take their order. After a minute a tall plump redhead woman walks out of the kitchen and over to them. She beams down at Sissi.

"Hello Elisabeth. Whos your little friend?" She asks kindly. Sissi seems to relax as her smile now brighter.

"This is my friend Izzy. She is new into and at school and wanted to know where she could get ice cream. So I bought her her." She says. The woman beams down at Izzy.

"Well hello Izzy. My name is Jamie. Me and my husband run this little ice cream shop. Now what kind of ice cream would you like?" She asks with a twinkle in her eyes. Izzy feels herself relax in the Jamies presence.

"I'd like a cup of ice cream with a single scoop of mint chocolate chip, two scoops of cookie dough, a single scoop of rocky road and sprinkles please." She tells the woman. Jamie laugh while Sissi just stares at her.

"I'll have my usual." She says still staring at Izzy. Izzy's face turns red and she looks down at the table.

"What? I like ice cream and I have a high metabolism, so I usually get a lot when I get ice cream." She tells Sissi shyly. Sissi laughs and leans back in her seat.

"It's fine Izzy. You just don't look like you eat much." She tells her. Izzy blushes and looks away.

* * *

 **Kadic. Boys dorms**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are all gathered in Jeremy's room as he loads the videos up on his computer. Once they are finally up he plays the first one.

2003\. June 10th

"Is it on?" Kenji asks looking into the camera lens. After a moment of movement he gets it set up on something so that it is pointed at him. "Alright. So I am here today to show you just what we have been working on and what we plan to do with it."

He starts working on his laptop for a moment before what looks like an untextured Xanadu comes up.

"This is Xanadu. We obviously got a lot of work todo but in three months time you'll see hills covered in grass and plants dotting the landscape. Now I know that does not seem like much but what if I told you that four months after that you could take a stroll on those hill."

"I know it sounds crazy but that's what we are doing here. But that not where we plan to stop. We want to make a full ecosystem. A real living world. My team are made up of experts in their fields and we are all willing to dedicate years to this. I believe that we can make a true virtual world."

Present day

"That was….different from his other videos." ulrich says unsure of what to do with the information.

"I think he was pitching the idea to people, in order to get money for the project." Jeremy says. They all look at him and he pulls up the next video. "Lets see what up with this one."

2004\. June 18th

"Mom, dad. Everything is going well. We are making great progress. I think we can finish in the next year and a half to two years. But what we have done already is so amazing. The world really is starting to feel alive. I can't wait to see you and when I do I have something important to tell you."

"But for now i want to say I'm sorry mom. I know I say it alot but I just feel so bad. I am so sorry for the accident. But that's why i am working on this. I will give you the ability to walk again. You will be able to go one walks on the beach with dad again. I promise. I got to go now. I love you both. Bye."

Present day

"He was making this world for his mom. He was gonna help her." Aelita looks at her.

"I don't think so. At least not entirely. I think he wanted to make the world for her. But then decided to make it for you. To give you your own world." He says. Tears start to form in Aelita's eyes and she backs up from the thought. He cared that much about me.

"I think we should all get out for awhile. Lets hit a fast food restaurant for dinner." Everyone agrees and they head out for dinner.

* * *

 **Kadic woods. Nine** **o'clock**

Odd was still digging. He was almost seven feet deep in the ground now. He got two feet down after two hours and was about to give up when he found a note in a plastic bag.

 _Keep digging_

So here he was still digging at nine at night to find god knows what. As he brings his hand back up it brushes the side of the hole and he feels his fingers touch metal. He pulls his hand out and dumps the dirt off before reach into feel the item. After a moment of fumbling he finds it again. It's a small metal handle. He tugs and tugs on it. On his six pull it comes out of the hole.

He holds it up to find it's a small suitcase. He fiddles with the latch for a moment before it opens. Once open he finds three items in it. One is a small lock box. He sets it aside for the other two items. Two envelopes. He opens one of then and pulls out a letter. He immediately starts to read it.

 _If you're reading this then I want to first off apologize. I never wanted this but Obviously you are dealing with my problem now. If you have no idea what I am talking about then just ignore this and please rebury._

 _If your still reading that means you know of Xanadu and have probably even been there. It also mean the creator is now fully active and trying to kill you. The first thing I must tell you is that finding him will be very hard. He is hiding in the tower we made for him. His tower is the only place you will find him. I made it so he can not leave._

 _Next I must warn you of his power. He can create monster but that is not the limit of his powers. He can also corrupt the people who enter. You must never let him capture one of you. The last thing I need to tell you is that there is a secret heir to Xanadu. You must find them and help them awaken their true power. Only then can Xanadu truly live again._

 _Now I must ask a favor of you. I need you to protect my daughter. She is the most important thing to me and I need her to be safe. Adn let her know that I am not dead. However I can not meet with any of you. I am alive but I must seal myself away to protect myself._

 _The final thing I have to say is about the box found with this note. It has a special digital lock that requires the password. I have made a riddle for it. No computer on the planet knows the riddle and the super computer has a program that keeps it from figuring it out. You need what's in the lock box. Here is the riddle:_

 _We protect you from harm and keep you safe. We help you grow but let you go when your done. She tell you are mistakes but let you make your own. You became our world even thought we had never heard of you before. What are we?_

Odd stares down at the riddle confused. After a minute he puts it back in the envelope and opens the second one. On it are instructions on how to open a program and what to do with it. Odd eventually puts it away and puts both envelopes in his bag along with the lock box. He then leans against a tree and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **Kadic. Girls dorm. Midnight**

Izzy wakes up with a start. She bolts upright in her bed and looks around. Here eyes land on a shadowy figure next to her dresser and she freezes. It points to her and she looks down. She finds a not on her blanket. She picks it up and reads it.

 _Follow me_

She stands up and pulls on a shirt and a pair of Pajama pants. Once she is dressed the figure walks out of the room through the door. She follows it and it leads her out of the building. After a minute it reaches the edge of campus and looks back at her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks the wisp like figure. It just beckons her to follow and then keeps walking. After a moments hesitation she follows it. It's another ten minutes before they reach a cabin. She follows it onto the porch and stops at the door. The figure goes through and she hesitates.

She is about to turn back when the door slowly opens and it is standing there waiting for her. It beckons her again and she reluctantly follows. Once in the living room she can hear someone snoring in the cabin. She freezes but the figure ignores it. It walks into a room and she slowly and quietly follows it. Lucky the room she enters is empty.

She looks up to find the figure looking at her. She walks up to it and suddenly it starts to dissolve. All it's smoke seemed to flow down and she sees a small finger sized gap between two boards. Once all the smoke is gone she puts her finger in the gab and grips the board. She pulls hard and it pops up. She looks into the new gab and sees a journal. She grabs it and finds a note on it.

 _Take this and hide it. Give them the flash drive when demons attack._

Her breath catches when she reads it. After a moment she puts the floor board back and leaves with the book. Once back in her room she opens the book and a flash drive falls into her lap. She examines it before turning to the book. She opens the first page.

 _If you're reading this then something probably happened to me. I am sorry if this puts you in danger, but if something has happened to me I must ask you to look after my daughter. She is only thing I have left and is the key to everything._


	12. Restitution

**Ulrich: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Woods**

Odd wakes up to the sounds of the forest. He sits up quickly trying to get his bearings before it all comes back to him. He slept in the forest. After a moments to wake up he stands up and grabs his bag. He heads into town. He needed some information.

* * *

 **Kadic. Principal's office**

Jean Delmas sat in his office. Despite having a stack of paperwork to get done he could not seem to focus on it. His mind was occupied with other things. Specify two things. One was a group of kids that continued to skip class and now it seemed that one of them, Odd della robbia had seem to disappear. He was wondering whether or not to question his friends.

However he was hardly the first student to sneak out at night. Delmas was far more interested in his daughters situation at the moment. On one hand he was very happy his daughter had made what seemed to be a genuine friend. But on the other hand he really did not approve of the girl she was hanging out with. He knew, deep down mind you, that she was a good kid and was good for his daughter. He just could not get over the fact that she was gay. He knew, again deep down, that this was due to his age and the time that he was raised, but nontheless could not keep from disliking the fact.

Lost in thought Delmas missed it the first time someone knocked on his door. He finally looked up the third time this person knocked. He shook his head to clear it.

"Please come in." He said, trying to sound like his normal self. He looks up to see Ulrich enter the room. "Mr. Stern. What brings you to my office today?"

Ulrich walks up silently. He sits down in the chair directly across from the principle before speaking.

"I need to ask you a few questions about a teacher that use to work here." Ulrich says. Delmas face drops an he gets a sad look in his eyes.

"I assume you are talking about Mr. Hayashi." He says. Ulrich nods slowly. Delmas shakes his head slowly. "What happened to that man was a tragedy. But I think your asking about the wrong person."

"What do you mean sir?" Ulrich asks confused. He glances down at the photo in his hand.

"If you want to know about Kenji Hayashi and what happened to him, you also have to learn about Jhonathan Wash." He tells him. Ulrichs eyes light up with recognition. "I see you already know a little about him. But did you know that he tried to kill Kenji."

"Yeah. Odd told us about how Johnathan attacked kenji at school." Ulrich said. Delmas shakes his head.

"That was a bad day for both of them. But what made it so much worse was how close those two had been when they first started working here. They were like brothers" Delmas tells him. Ulrich is leaned forward in his chair ready to listen to everything his principle has to say. "I don't know everything, far from it in fact, but I will tell you what I do know."

* * *

 **Cabin**

Aelita sits in her room. She's been awake for a couple hours now but has not moved from her bed. She stares at the wall on the opposite side of the room. She is like that when Yumi walks into the Cabin at noon to have lunch with her. Yumi drops her bag and walks over to aelita.

"Hey. Aelita. Are you ok?" She asks worried for her friend She sits on the edge of the bed and aelita looks over at her with red puffy eyes. Yumis eye's soften at the sad look of her friend.

"He's still not back. He really did leave me." She tells Yumi. She looks back at the wall. "I wanna be alone right now please."

"Aelita." Yumi says softly as she reaches over to place a hand on her friends shoulder. Shuttering, Aelita jerks away and glares over at Yumi.

"I SAID I WANNA BE ALONE. NOW LEAVE!" She screams. Yumi pulls back from the smaller girl and almost falls off the bed. She slowly stands up and walks to the door. She turns back to look at her now broken friend.

"Aelita, I'm sorry he left." She tells her. Aelita glares at her.

"I don't need him and I Certainly don't need your pity. Now leave Yumi." She says with hatred and pain in her voice. Yumi quickly turns and leaves, fighting tears that threaten to fall. Aelita turns back to look at the wall as her own tears start to fall.

Shortly after Yumi leaves a small cat makes its way into the now open cabin and into Aelita's room. It jumps up on her bed and Aelita jerks away from it in fear. After a moment she relaxes.

"Oh. Hi Leo. you wanna cuddle?" She asks the cat as he rubs up against her. She picks him up and holds him against her chest as she lays down. With in minutes she is asleep with Leo in her arms

* * *

 **Kadic Cafeteria**

Izzy walks in to the Cafeteria for lunch alone for the first time in a couple days. Sissi is having lunch with her dad today leaving izzy alone. She gets here tray and starts looking ofr a spot to sit. She is about to sit alone when she notices jeremy and another boy sitting at a table. She walks over and stops next to them.

"Hey Jeremy. Can I sit with you guys?" She asks with a smile. Jeremy looks up at her a little surprised.

"Hey, uh, Izzy right. Yeah sure thing." He tells her. She sits down and looks up to greet the other boy.

"Hi. I'm Izzy." She tells him and he nods at her.

"I'm Ulrich." He states and her eye's light up.

"Oh. Your Yumi's boyfriend. The one that was injured the day I got here." She says. He looks at her confused. "Oh I'm Yumi's cousin. The day i got here was the day you got hurt so she did not meet me that day like she was suppose to. But it's ok."

"Oh. yeah i remember the others mentioning meeting you." He tells her and gives her a smile. Despite his smile he does not seem to happy to have her with them. She shrugs and turns to jeremy.

"So where are the others?" She asks. Jeremy's face goes a little dark at her words. He puts his fork down and looks up at here.

"Well Yumi is studying right now and William went back home to see his family. We don't know when he will be back. Odd is..well Odd ran away and we don't know where he is. Aelita is at home. She does not actually go to school here." He tells her. He face falls as he tells her about Odd.

"Oh my gods. Is he ok? How is Aelita taking it?" She asks concerned. Jeremy starts eating again.

"We don't know how he's doing and were not sure why he ran off. Aelita is taking it pretty hard. She won't leave her room." he tells her. She looks down with a sad look on her face. Jeremy suddenly stands up. "We have to go and check on Yumi. Tell us if you see Odd at all. OK?

"Yeah, sure thing Jeremy." She tells them as they walk off. She is having trouble wrapping her mind around it. Odd running away. He seemed so laid back and relaxed. What happened to make him run off? She dumps her tray suddenly unable to eat and gets to her next class early.

* * *

 **In town**

Odd sits in front of one of the many computers in the public library scanning through articles on the internet. Finally a headline catches his attention. **Three people vanished without a trace**. It's dated for five years ago. He clicks it and reads the whole article. His unease grows as he reads the article. There were no bodies found and they were not reported missing till months after they had not been seen or heard from.

"They must have died in Xanadu." He says to himself. He shuts the monitor down and leaves the library. He grabs some food from a convenience store before heading back to Kadic. He needed to get a few things.

* * *

 **Xanadu ? ? ?**

William screams as the pain of a thousand hot needles courses through him. The creator continues to re write his code, to change him. The other creatures in the area are backed as far away as they can get from there master, afraid to be his next text subject. He can't help but growl at them. How stupid they are to think they are worthy of my attention.

"Soon my champion, soon you will be ready to destroy them." He says, his voice echo through his domain.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Grim walks through the woods, on the edge of them dear the school. He looks over the grounds scanning for and of those damned guardians. He grits his teeth at the thought of them. They killed Reaper and they must pay. He spots one and can't help but grin. He watches patently as Odd sneaks into the dorms.

Odd silently slips into the dorms as everybody heads back to class from lunch. He pulls out a spare key to Jeremy's room and unlocks his door. Once inside he gets on to the genius's computer and plugs in his own flash drive. After a few minutes he has found all the files on the group of scientists that are on Jeremy's computer and copies them to his flash drive. He then pack his stuff up and leaves.

Once outside he hurries back into the woods. After a couple minutes of walking through the woods he hears something move around him and stops. He then hears hurried footsteps behind him and turns just in time for Grim to slam into him. He hits a tree and gets the wind knocked out of him as he falls to the ground.

He feels fingers wrap around his neck and is lifted up till he is face to face with Grim. He is slammed into the tree again and his vision goes blurry. Grims mouth curls into a disgusting smile.

"You are weak Lion. I could kill you right now. But that would not serve my purpose for coming here. I hate all of you guardians but i hate the samurai most of all. He killed reaper and he shall pay for it. You will die to the New Champion. I want you to tell the Samurai that I will be his death and that it will not be swift. He will suffer for what he has done. Do you hear me Lion!" He yells.

He throws Odd to the ground before turning to leave.

"Pass my message to him so that he may prepare for his doom." he tells him before he walks out of site. Odd lays there for a while before finally getting up and walking back to the cabin.

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd stands in front of it, not sure of what exactly to do. He misses her so bad it's painful but at the same time he feels the need to run and hide. He knows he's not ready to come back. Not just yet. He sighs as he walks onto the porch and opens the front door. He walks into the living room to find Aelita curled up on the couch with a sappy romance book nest to her and leo next to her.

He walks over and gently picks her up. Leo wakes with a start and stares at his master. He carries her to her room and his cat follows. Once she I on her bed he covers her up and leo jumps up and lays beside her. He kisses her on the forehead before turning and walking to the door. He glances back and sees the cat staring at him.

"Take care of her for me for just a little bit long bud." He says. Leo blinks once and then lays his head back down. Odd walks out of her room and into the kitchen. He pulls out his laptop and sets it up on the counter. He starts to pore through the files he stole from Jeremy. After two hours he plugs his laptop in and sets one video ready to play and leaves. Once outside he teleports away.

* * *

 **I know it's kinda short but i did not know what all i wanted to do for this chapter. Next chapter will move things along a bit more. I'm sorry for my upload schedule but I won't promise anything cause it's anyone's guess. I can't guarantee anything.**


End file.
